Entre Implantes e Reapers
by Pleiadean
Summary: Dois meses após a morte da Comandante Valquíria Shepard, seguimos as aventuras de Kaidan Alenko e da sua nova tripulação. Uma história cheia de acção e aventura passada no intervalo de dois anos entre a morte da Comandante Shepard e o seu reaparecimento através do Projecto Lázaro. Será que Kaidan vai continuar fiel ao seu amor ou vai sucumbir a uma nova paixão?
1. Uma Nova Vida

**Capítulo I**

**Uma Nova Vida**

A erva dançava ao sabor do vento e Kaidan sentia uma grande paz interior enquanto via Valquíria Shepard a deslizar na sua direcção, com um bonito sorriso e os olhos verdes brilhantes, como o sol que agora se punha. O seu cabelo estava solto, ao contrário do habitual rabo-de-cavalo, e Kaidan reparou como esse penteado lhe dava um ar livre, a condizer com a sua personalidade. Valquíria estava agora tão perto dele, que conseguia ver todos os pormenores das suas feições, mas, estranhamente, a cicatriz que ela tinha na bochecha desaparecera. Kaidan achou esse detalhe curioso, porque essa marca era algo que sobressaía bastante nas feições da rapariga, não duma forma feia, mas com todo o esplendor de um espírito rebelde. Talvez fosse a luminosidade, mas a verdade é que essa questão o estava a deixar desconfortável, até ansioso.

Shepard continuava a aproximar-se, estava agora a apenas alguns passos dele, mas mesmo assim, parecia a Kaidan que o encontro demorava uma eternidade, como se não a conseguisse alcançar.

- Val... – chamou hesitante. Porém, nesse preciso momento, Valquíria estacou e o sorriso desvaneceu-se-lhe. Com o coração aos pulos, Kaidan deu um passo em frente e, subitamente, ela agarrou-se ao próprio pescoço em desespero. A sua expressão mudou para uma de agonia, os olhos muito abertos e os lábios separados, sôfregos de ar.

- Não! Val! – Kaidan esticou os braços e no momento em que a ia alcançar ela esfumou-se com um grito.

O grito era dele próprio, ao acordar suado e ofegante na escuridão do seu quarto. Já se tinham passado dois meses desde o ataque à Normandy, quando Valquíria morreu, mas ele ainda sofria. Quase todas as noites, tinha o mesmo pesadelo: Eden Prime ainda no seu esplendor e ela cheia de vida a vir ao seu encontro. No entanto, por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia alcançá-la. Aquele sentimento persistiria no seu coração o resto do dia, como se Valquíria realmente ainda ali estivesse, algures, mas fora do seu alcance.

Porém, tinha que ser forte, pelo seu dever para com a Aliança e, principalmente, pela promessa que lhe tinha feito de lutar contra os Reapers.

Kaidan deitou um olhar vazio ao quarto e levantou-se. Tinha sido promovido a comandante e hoje era o grande dia em que lhe iriam ser apresentadas a sua nave e a sua tripulação.

Uma hora depois, encontrava-se a bordo da Brilliance, uma nave não tão moderna como a Normandy mas rápida e com um bom poder de fogo. Hackett apresentou-o à sua tripulação.

Danielle Jacobs estava encarregue de fazer Brilliance voar e Doris Jacobs, a irmã, tratava de pôr as armas a funcionar. As duas eram altas, ruivas e sardentas, mas o nariz de Doris era mais empinado e os olhos de Danielle maiores e mais vivos.

A outra mulher do grupo, Susy Romero, era quem os levava a passear no MAKO quando precisassem de desembarcar. Era morena, de olhos castanhos e lábios carnudos. Kaidan reparou nas várias tatuagens de temática asiática que lhe decoravam os braços.

O chefe médico era Akihiko Chiba. Um rapaz baixo e magro, de olhos rasgados e com uma profunda cicatriz no queixo. Usava uma lente especial no olho esquerdo que lhe dava um ar de ciborgue.

Por fim, Kaidan foi apresentado ao engenheiro John Holmes, um homem de meia-idade, com cara de poucos amigos e sobrancelhas pretas espessas, e ao especialista de comunicações Simon Black, um jovem de cabelo preto e olhos azuis, bastante vistosos, mas com um semblante frio.

Após o encontro, Kaidan retirou-se para as suas instalações. Um dos benefícios de ser comandante era não ter que partilhar a camarata com os outros soldados. Na sua secretária estava um computador, que ele ligou e deixou a configurar a rede enquanto foi tomar um duche.

Aquela seria a sua casa durante o tempo que decorresse a missão em que estava envolvido e aqueles desconhecidos a sua família. Tentou lembrar a si próprio de que não podia perder o controlo das suas emoções, seria demasiado penoso cair nessa armadilha novamente. Por duas vezes em toda a sua vida deixara-se apaixonar e das duas vezes o destino fez o favor de o pôr no seu lugar. O amor era fácil e bonito, mas não para ele. Para ele só existiam o seu dever e as dores de cabeça causadas pelo raio dos implantes.

Quando saiu da casa de banho, ainda a secar-se, o computador apitou. "Devem ser as instruções do almirante." pensou, maçado. Tinha que ir à enfermaria rapidamente pôr o novo médico ao corrente dos seus implantes problemáticos se quisesse ver-se livre das dores de cabeça, ou, pelo menos, atenuá-las. Dirigiu-se à porta, porém hesitou e resolveu dar uma vista de olhos ao e-mail, não fosse urgente. Não era do almirante, aliás não tinha nenhum remetente sequer. Kaidan abriu os olhos de espanto e o seu coração falhou uma batida quando leu a mensagem:

"Não percas a esperança. Ela vive."

Kaidan precipitou-se pelas escadas. Ia descer imediatamente até à sala de comunicações e descobrir de onde vinha aquela mensagem, custe o que custasse. O seu coração batia tão rápido que sentia o sangue a latejar nas têmporas, o que agravava a dor de cabeça. Enquanto corria, um mar de pensamentos passavam-lhe pela cabeça. Quem teria enviado a mensagem? Estaria Valquíria mesmo viva? Não... Não podia acreditar, não podia ter uma recaída, não aguentava.

Subitamente, parou. Tinha que ter calma e ser racional. Qualquer pessoa facilmente juntava dois mais dois e se aperceberia da sua relação com a sua comandante. A maneira como se olhavam, os sorrisos, o cuidado e a preocupação um pelo outro nas situações de maior perigo. Toda a gente sabia o que se passava entre eles, mesmo tentando ser discretos. E quando ela morreu... O desespero no seu rosto enquanto a via flutuar no espaço, foi uma sensação tremenda e pouco faltou para partir os vidros da cápsula de fuga se os seus colegas não o parassem. Podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. E ele não iria pôr a sua reputação em risco. Agora tinha uma responsabilidade para com a sua tripulação e para consigo próprio.

Suspirou e, quando se preparava para voltar para trás, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Era Doris quem se aproximava a largas passadas. Kaidan sentiu-se inquieto, há quanto tempo estaria ali? Tentou compôr-se do sobressalto e perguntou, tentando soar o mais calmo possível:

- Algum problema, soldado?

- Não! - respondeu bem-disposta. - Vinha só convidá-lo para um jogo de cartas. O John e a Susy já estão na sala comum.

Kaidan hesitou mas acabou por aceitar. Passar um pouco de tempo com a sua tripulação não era má ideia, podia conhece-los melhor e até descobrir alguma pista sobre a mensagem que recebera. Entraram os dois na sala comum. Susy e John estavam sentados numa mesa redonda, a conversar animadamente. Kaidan reparou que John tinha os olhos pousados nos peitos empinados de Susy enquanto ela olhava distraidamente as cartas que baralhava. Akihiko também estava na sala, mas numa mesa no canto esquerdo da divisão, a olhar para um computador. Quando o médico os viu entrar, ajustou nervosamente o monitor.

- Comandante! Sente-se aqui ao meu lado! - exclamou John. - Trouxe uns bons créditos, espero eu?

Kaidan sorriu e cumprimentou-os, incluindo Akihiko que se limitou a acenar a cabeça em resposta. Sentou-se entre John e Doris, com Susy à sua frente.

- Então, é verdade que chegamos a Omega a tempo da passagem de ano? - perguntou John, divertido. Um dente de ouro brilhou quando sorriu.

- Ah... Não me parece que eles festejem lá passagens de ano terrestres. - respondeu Doris, a fazer beicinho.

- E depois? Armamos nós lá uma grande festa no Afterlife! Que diz, Comandante? Se der autorização eu arranjo-lhe uma lapdance de uma asari bem azulinha, o tom que mais gostar.

Todos se riram com a oferta e Kaidan declinou, divertido.

- Não, obrigado. Mas não vejo porque não se podem divertir se a missão não ficar em segundo plano, claro.

John e Doris soltaram exclamações de felicidade e Susy começou a distribuir as cartas com um sorriso maroto no canto da boca.

Perto da hora de jantar, Akihiko já se tinha retirado sorrateiramente com o seu computador e Kaidan saiu também para o seu quarto. Não tinha muita fome e o stress do dia estava finalmente a pesar-lhe no corpo. Entrou na divisão e sentou-se à secretária, a olhar a mensagem misteriosa na tela do computador. Lembrou-se da sua última passagem de ano, passada em Vancouver, com os pais. Recordou como o pai estava feliz com o florescer da sua carreira. No início do ano, Kaidan iria servir na mais sofisticada nave da Aliança e o seu pai achava que só poderiam vir coisas boas dessa colocação. E realmente vieram. Conseguiu completar uma missão arriscada e importantíssima para a defesa da galáxia, que lhe abriu várias portas para chegar longe na carreira, mas, mais importante ainda, conheceu Valquíria.

Ainda se lembrava detalhadamente do dia em que a conhecera e de como os seus olhos verdes o cativaram desde o início. A atracção fora instantânea, mas ele negara os seus próprios sentimentos durante muito tempo, mesmo depois de Valquíria lhe dar a entender que sentia o mesmo. Às vezes martirizava-se por se ter deixado envolver, mas a maioria das vezes detestava-se por ter perdido tanto tempo.

Os seus olhos ardiam, apesar de estarem aguados, e as dores de cabeça acentuavam-se. Por isso, resolveu ir à enfermaria, algo que já deveria ter feito. Quando entrou na divisão, o médico encontrava-se a ler um livro de fisionomia quarian.

- Tem um momento livre, Doutor Chiba?

Akihiko desviou o olhar das páginas com um ar enfadado e respondeu:

- Sente-se, Comandante. Mas se for por causa dos seus implantes já li o seu relatório clínico, por isso não precisa de perder tempo com explicações. - levantou-se e aproximou-se dum armário de onde tirou uns frascos cheios de pastilhas. Estendeu-os a Kaidan. - Tome estes comprimidos quando tiver dores de cabeça, se os sintomas persistirem ou se agravarem, por favor venha ter comigo para ser consultado. Todo o cuidado é pouco com implantes L2, como já deve saber.

Voltou a sentar-se e a pousar os olhos no seu livro, ignorando o comandante, que agradeceu friamente e se virou para sair da enfermaria. Porém, quando se começou a afastar, ouviu novamente a voz do médico nas suas costas.

- Por favor, considere levar-me consigo em missões no terreno.

Kaidan virou-se e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não é normal o médico chefe participar nessas missões.

- Eu não sou um médico normal. Tive treino militar extremo e tenho conhecimentos científicos profundos, que são úteis no terreno e desperdiçados aqui. - respondeu o médico num tom desafiador.

- Para já, fico com essa informação e quando a altura chegar veremos. Boa noite, Doutor.

Akihiko acenou com a cabeça e voltou ao seu livro e Kaidan afastou-se em direcção ao corredor. Achava o médico bastante estranho, mas ele já conhecera cientistas excêntricos. Aliás, participara em várias missões com Liara, uma asari que apesar de ser historiadora era fatal em combate.

Já no seu quarto, Kaidan enviou um pedido formal a Hackett para lhe enviar os perfis e registos pessoais da sua tripulação. Mais valia prevenir do que remediar, principalmente se queria ver a sua missão chegar a bom porto. O mais tardar dentro de dois dias chegaria a Omega para investigar uma pista em relação à célula terrorista Cerberus e aí as coisas começariam a tornar-se sérias.

As dores de cabeça eram agora tão fortes que via tudo desfocado. Pegou num dos frascos que o médico lhe dera, mas hesitou e voltou a guardá-los numa caixa de primeiros- socorros. Tirou a roupa e deitou-se com as luzes todas apagadas, porém a cama parecia-lhe demasiado grande e fria. Lembrou-se, então, da noite que passou com Valquíria, enquanto viajavam para Ilos. Na altura, tudo parecia tão romântico. Uma noite de paixão antes de uma missão suicida para salvar a galáxia. Agora, apenas três meses depois, parecia que tudo não passara de um sonho, numa outra vida que não a sua. Kaidan fechou os olhos e sorriu amargamente, envolto na escuridão e no calor das suas lembranças.


	2. Uma Passagem de Ano Terrestre em Omega

**Capítulo II**

**Uma Passagem de Ano Terrestre em Omega**

Brilliance aterrou em Omega na véspera de ano novo. Mal a nave pousou, Kaidan chamou John e Doris à parte e informou-os de que iriam os três falar com Aria, a manda-chuva do planeta. Saíram e foram directos ao Afterlife, o clube mais in de Omega. Ao aproximarem-se da entrada da zona VIP, John fez uma das suas piadas:

- Comandante, podia ter avisado que era para vir para a farra, nesse caso tinha posto um perfume mais cheiroso.

Kaidan deitou-lhe um olhar de "agora não" e dirigiu-se ao mercenário que guardava a entrada, um Krogan com uma cicatriz que lhe atravessava a face duma ponta à outra.

- Avisa a Aria que o Comandante Kaidan Alenko está aqui para falar com ela.

O Krogan fez um ar de aborrecido, mas, mesmo assim, afastou-se um pouco para perguntar alguma coisa pelo transmissor. 30 segundos depois voltou a aproximar-se com a resposta.

- Só entra o Alenko.

Kaidan chamou os outros à parte antes de entrar.

- Não me parece boa ideia que vá sozinho, comandante.

- Não te preocupes, Jacobs. A Aria não vai tentar nada contra um oficial da Aliança, não é parva nenhuma.

Doris torceu o nariz sardento a esta resposta, mas Kaidan era o comandante e ela só tinha que seguir as suas ordens.

- Entrem pelo andar de baixo e estejam atentos.

Kaidan passou pelo guarda e entrou no clube. A primeira coisa que reparou foi na música que tocava alto, coisa que ele pouco apreciava. Aproximou-se de uma mesa cheia de guarda-costas, onde Aria o olhava com um ar desafiador, mesmo estando ele bem armado.

- Finalmente conheço o segundo dos heróis da cidadela. Só falta mesmo a Shepard.

Kaidan sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvi-la mencionar Valquíria, mas tentou não parecer afectado quando respondeu.

- Para uma mulher tão bem informada como tu, devias saber que não é possível conhecer alguém que está morto.

Aria fez um sorriso irónico e não respondeu logo. Por fim disse:

- Claro. Então, o que te traz por cá, Alenko?

- Ouvi dizer que tens informações para negociar.

- Senta-te e diz-me o quão valiosas para ti são informações sobre as colónias terrestres e talvez possamos chegar a um acordo.

Kaidan sentou-se e ela aproximou-se dele, olhando-o de cima a baixo com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- A Shepard andava muito bem acompanhada, estou a ver. Já a Liara era bastante boa e tu também não és nada de deitar fora.

Kaidan olhou-a friamente, não estava ali para flirtar com ninguém, muito menos quando essa pessoa estava sempre a fazer reparos sobre Valquíria.

- Vai directa ao assunto, por favor. - respondeu friamente. Aria deu uma gargalhadinha.

- Estou-te a incomodar a falar dela? Não te preocupes, vamos já ao que interessa, ainda é cedo para falar dela, de qualquer das formas.

Kaidan arqueou a sobrancelha levemente. Aria só podia estar a fazer jogos mentais com ele.

- Tens ou não alguma informação? - perguntou, já a perder a paciência.

- Se tenho informações? - Aria deu mais uma gargalhadinha. - Querido, eu sei tudo o que se passa em Omega e fora de Omega se me interessar e este assunto pode não me interessar directamente mas interessa-te a ti e isso convém-me.

Pegou num datapad e mostrou-lhe a imagem de outra asari parecida com ela, mas mais nova.

- Esta é a minha sobrinha, Diana. Está neste momento em Gargarin Station e o que se passa é que a quero fora dali. Se ma trouxeres sã e salva, dou-te toda a informação que tenho sobre as colónias.

Kaidan já sabia que Aria não ia entregar as informações de mão beijada, mas voltar a Gargarin?

- Porque não mandas os teus mercenários?

Aria pareceu chocada com a pergunta.

- Porque são mercenários! - bufou, impaciente, e continuou. - Eu explico-te. A Diana não é uma asari qualquer, ela tem poderes bióticos extraordinários e não quero imaginar o que lhe aconteceria se caísse nas mãos erradas. E os mercenários só respondem a uma coisa: créditos. Fora de Omega não os posso controlar.

Kaidan reflectiu naquilo por uns momentos. Não queria nada ter que voltar a Gargarin Station. Quando era criança tinha passado bastante tempo lá, a treinar os seus poderes bióticos. O turian que estava encarregue dos estudantes não tinha a mínima piedade deles e fora em Gargarin que Kaidan perdera o controlo pela primeira vez na vida e isso tinha-o afectado para sempre. Mas a estação não era agora o que fora anteriormente.

- Ok. - Kaidan respondeu com um suspiro. - Mas é bom que não me estejas a enganar.

Levantou-se e Aria seguiu-o com os olhos, exibindo um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. Olhou-o novamente de cima a baixo e despediu-se.

- Até breve, Alenko.

Kaidan ainda sentia os olhos da asari pregados nas suas costas enquanto descia as escadas e passava pelos guardas, directo ao andar de baixo do clube. Viu Doris e John perto do bar e aproximou-se.

- Alen... Comandante! - exclamou Doris ao vê-lo. Sentiu as faces arder com aquele lapso e baixou os olhos, tentando disfarçar. John estava tão divertido a piscar o olho a uma asari que nem reparou em Kaidan, então a colega deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Comandante, conseguiu alguma coisa? - perguntou John ainda a olhar a asari que se afastava indiferente.

- Falamos quando estivermos a bordo, vamos.

E saíram apressados do clube.

De volta à nave, Kaidan reuniu a sua tripulação para actualizar a missão. Explicou-lhes qual era o passo seguinte e depois deu-lhes autorização para festejar a passagem de ano. Mesmo estando longe da Terra e da família, podiam sempre confortar-se com aquelas pequenas coisas. Até Akihiko parecia satisfeito.

Após a reunião, Kaidan retornou ao seu quarto. Não se conseguia libertar da estranha sensação de que algo não estava certo. A maneira como Aria se referiu a Valquíria... Será que sabia de alguma coisa? Será que havia alguma ligação entre ela e a mensagem que ele recebera? Ela tinha mencionado Liara e, agora que ele pensava nisso, a antiga companheira ficara bastante abalada com a morte de Shepard. Além de ter perdido a mãe há pouco tempo, Kaidan sabia perfeitamente dos sentimentos fortes que Liara tinha por Valquíria. Será que a asari sabia alguma coisa e o transmitiu a Aria? Podia nem ser nada, afinal de contas cada um dos antigos companheiros da Normandy se tinham separado e ele nem sequer se tinha incomodado a despedir-se ou a manter contacto. Aliás, durante o primeiro mês após a morte de Valquíria, ele esteve completamente morto para o mundo. A única coisa que sabia era que Tali tinha voltado para a Flotilla e assumira um cargo importante na sociedade quarian. De Liara, no entanto, não sabia nada. Neste momento, o melhor era mesmo continuar com aquele plano. Salvar Diana e tentar saber o máximo possível que Aria soubesse.

De repente os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que veio do lado de fora do quarto.

- Comandante? - alguém chamou timidamente. Kaidan abriu a porta e do outro lado estava Doris com o seu cabelo ruivo solto e um vestido azul-escuro com um decote simples e bonito. - Estamos de saída para o Afterlife. Não se junta a nós?

- Não sei... Estou um pouco cansado...

- Oh, claro. - Doris pareceu um pouco decepcionada. Kaidan olhou-a por uns segundos, sem dizer nada, suspirou e acabou por aceitar o convite.

- Vou só mudar de roupa. Esperem por mim.

Doris afastou-se com um sorriso radioso e ele voltou para o quarto para se arranjar. Olhou-se ao espelho, enquanto se vestia, e reparou como tinha algumas olheiras e os olhos pesados. "Que se lixe.", pensou e saiu do quarto para ir ao encontro dos seus companheiros.

Passado umas horas Kaidan estava sentado, sozinho, a observar Doris, Susy e Danielle na pista de dança do Afterlife. Simon também se encontrava no clube, sentado com um salarian, a conversar com as cabeças muito chegadas. Passados uns minutos, quando uma das músicas mais mexidas acabou, Doris aproximou-se.

- Uff, estou mesmo cansada. - disse, enquanto se sentava. Tinha as faces coradas e a franja molhada do suor. Kaidan deu um gole na sua bebida antes de responder.

- Ainda bem que se estão a divertir.

- O Comandante é que ainda não veio experimentar a pista de dança!

- Não sei dançar e não precisas de ser tão formal nos nossos tempos livres, Doris.

A rapariga sorriu, mas, antes que pudesse continuar a conversa, John apareceu a praguejar e com a silhueta duma mão marcada a vermelho na face.

- John! A tua cara!

- Não te preocupes, querida, foi apenas um mal-entendido. - respondeu com a voz a arrastar. Claramente já tinha bebido uns copos a mais.

- Mas conta lá o que se passou. - pediu Kaidan, com um ar divertido.

- É pá... Sabes como eu sou sempre um cavalheiro com as mulheres, enfim, não gosto de as ver sozinhas, alguém se pode tentar aproveitar... - Doris revirou os olhos e John continuou, sem dar importância. - Então, estava uma asari (muito jeitosa, Alenko, devias ter visto, ias-te babar) e eu meti conversa com ela, e tal, e posso, eventualmente, ter oferecido a minha companhia para ela passar a noite.

- E ela esbofeteou-te. Foi bem merecido! - interrompeu Doris, mas John ainda não tinha acabado.

- Achas? O problema é que ela já estava comprometida e quem me esbofeteou foi a outra asari, a companheira dela. Enfim, não gostou que eu tivesse dito que ela se podia juntar.

Kaidan e Doris desataram a rir.

- O quê? Era uma proposta séria e legítima!

- Ninguém duvida disso, Johnny. - respondeu Doris, num tom irónico. John deixou sair um arroto que chamou a atenção de dois salarians que estavam na mesa ao lado.

- Estou um pouco indisposto... Acho que a noite acabou para mim.

Dito isto, John levantou-se e dirigiu-se rapidamente à saída. Então, Kaidan reatou a conversa.

- Espero que o John não faça disparates também quando está de serviço. Já tinhas servido com ele?

- Não, na realidade nunca estive embarcada, é a primeira vez.

Doris pareceu um bocado envergonhada com a sua inexperiência, mas Kaidan continuou a questioná-la, interessado.

- E onde estiveste colocada antes?

- Horizon. Está sempre lá uma guarnição e eu estive lá uns dois anos, desde que saí da academia até agora.

- Espero que gostes desta nova experiência.

- Sim, espero que sim. Afinal de contas é uma grande honra servir com um dos heróis da Cidadela.

Kaidan deitou um olhar vazio à pista de dança, onde Susy dançava agora com um jovem Drell. O rapaz parecia maravilhado, com uma expressão que lembrava a de alguém a quem tinha acabado de sair a lotaria. Doris continuou a conversa, apesar do silêncio de Kaidan.

- Como era trabalhar com a Shepard? Desculpa as perguntas, mas eu sempre a admirei, desde o que aconteceu em Akuze. Uau, ela devia ter uma força de espírito brutal para não desistir e conseguir sobreviver apesar da sua unidade ter sido dizimada. Tenho pena que nunca a possa vir a conhecer...

Normalmente, Kaidan evitava todo o tipo de conversas sobre Valquíria, mas naquele momento, talvez por já ter bebido um pouco, as palavras saíram-lhe livremente.

- Sim, ela era muito determinada e persistente.

Doris estava excitadíssima por saber mais sobre Valquíria e não parou por aí as suas perguntas.

- É verdade que a Aliança e o Concelho proibiram a Normandy de voar e mesmo assim vocês roubaram a nave para perseguir o Saren?

- Sim. Servir com a Shepard era sempre uma aventura. Ela nunca desistia do que sabia que era o correcto e não tinha medo do imprevisível. Sempre me tentou mostrar que às vezes na vida é preciso arriscar. Nessa noite valeu a pena... - Doris reparou que a expressão de Kaidan se tornara amarga, mas o que ela não sabia é que ele não se estava a referir especificamente ao que fizeram com a nave, mas sim ao que se passou entre os dois nessa noite. Kaidan prosseguiu.

- Ela era dura e rígida quando tinha que ser, mas lembrava-se sempre de que é normal as pessoas errarem e que merecem sempre uma segunda oportunidade. Mesmo Saren... E sempre que alguém precisava lá estava ela para ajudar e apoiar em tudo.

Kaidan baixou os olhos para as suas mãos que brincavam com um papel, em cima da mesa. Doris estava só calada e com um ar constrangido, tinha-se apercebido claramente da maneira carinhosa como o seu superior tinha falado de Shepard e como a conversa o tinha afectado. Por fim, quebrou o silêncio.

- Alenko, desculpa, não devia ter mencionado este assunto.

- É normal quereres saber mais sobre a Comandante Shepard, ela é o raio duma heroína, afinal de contas.

Kaidan tentou parecer casual com esta resposta, mas Doris continuava a ver a tristeza a transparecer dos olhos dele e, num impulso, pôs a mão levemente no seu braço. Kaidan afastou-se bruscamente e levantou-se.

- Doris, desculpa, já está a ficar tarde, vou-me embora.

A rapariga ficou ainda sentada, sem se mexer, a vê-lo deslizar em direcção à saída, passando pelo meio das pessoas que dançavam e saltavam divertidas.

Quando saiu do clube, Kaidan sentiu-se tonto, provavelmente por causa da bebida. Parou um pouco para tentar recuperar o fôlego, quando sentiu uma mão no ombro e uma voz familiar.

- Não aguentas a bebida ou quê?

- Garrus?

- Ok, estou a ver que te lembras de mim e só vês um Garrus, por isso não estás tão mal como pensei.

Kaidan sorriu e cumprimentou o turian que outrora partilhara Normandy com ele.

- E então, Alenko? Eu convidava-te para uma bebida, mas parece que já te encharcaste, o que, se bem me recordo, não é muito normal em ti.

- Eu não bebi assim tanto. Acho... Mas e então? Que fazes por aqui? - perguntou Kaidan, tentando compor-se e não se fazer passar por um bêbedo.

- Estou em... negócios. Tu continuas pela Aliança, presumo?

- Sim e tu? Sempre voltaste para o C-Sec?

- Na... Já estava cansado das burocracias do C-Sec mesmo antes de ter embarcado convosco. - com esta resposta assumiu uma postura mais séria para a próxima pergunta. - Como tens andado? Eu sei que foi duro perder a Shepard, até para mim, mas...

- Está tudo bem, Garrus. - Kaidan interrompeu-o friamente e o turian não insistiu mais.

- Foi bom ver-te, Kaidan. Tem cuidado contigo.

- Até mais ver, Garrus.

Despediram-se e cada um foi para o seu lado. Kaidan já tinha ouvido mais vezes falar de Shepard nestes últimos dias do que durante os dois meses seguintes ao acidente, provavelmente também porque os passara metido em casa. Mas já chegara à conclusão que ia ser sempre assim, afinal Shepard e a sua tripulação eram considerados os heróis que salvaram a Cidadela.

Já dentro de Brilliance, entrou no seu quarto e sentou-se na cama. Não se estava a sentir muito bem, mas pelo menos não lhe doía a cabeça. Só conseguia pensar em como o passado teimava em assombrá-lo. Primeiro Liara e agora Garrus em Omega? Suspirou e tirou um datapad de uma das gavetas. Quando o ligou, apareceu uma imagem de uma notícia em que o cabeçalho dizia "Primeira Humana Spectre: Valquíria Shepard". Continuou a passar pelas imagens que tinha guardado, quase todas eram notícias de Valquíria e as restantes eram fotografias tiradas na Normandy. Parou numa em que apareciam os dois e que fora tirada por Ashley, que insistiu que Shepard tirasse fotografias com toda a gente no seu aniversário, em Abril. Nessa altura, ainda não se passava nada entre os dois, mas mesmo assim, sempre parecera a Kaidan que essa era a foto em que Valquíria mais sorria.

Desligou, finalmente, o datapad e voltou a guardá-lo na gaveta. Por mais que quisesse mergulhar naquelas memórias e nunca mais voltar, sabia perfeitamente que isso era impossível e que agora o que lhe restava era focar-se em voltar a Gargarin Station, ou como lhe era mais familiar, _Brain Camp_.


	3. Excertos do Diário de um Rapaz Biótico

**Capítulo III**

**Excertos do Diário de um Adolescente Biótico**

DIA 1

Hoje cheguei da escola e encontrei os meus pais na sala, acompanhados de dois homens engravatados. Fiquei logo assustado, porque reparei que a minha mãe estava a chorar, enquanto o meu pai lhe envolvia os ombros com o braço, mas, quando me aproximei, vi que ele estava com um ar contente. Intrigado, avancei e quando me viram, nem me deixaram pousar a mochila que trazia nas costas, levantaram-se rapidamente e abraçaram-me. Fiquei confuso e pedi que me explicassem o que se passava, então pareceu que se lembraram de que eu não tinha assistido a toda a conversa e começaram por me apresentar aos dois homens que ali estavam.

Os dois sujeitos eram representantes da empresa Conatix Industries, a qual estava encarregue de descobrir crianças que haviam sido expostas acidentalmente ao Elemento Zero, tal como eu enquanto ainda estava na barriga da minha mãe. Os dois estavam em minha casa para me levar para Gargarin Station – Jump Zero, como era mais conhecido – onde me fariam testes para determinar se estou apto para me colocarem implantes e me enviarem para uma escola para jovens bióticos como eu.

Ao princípio, fiquei assustado com a ideia, não me queria separar da minha família, nem ser operado para me porem uns implantes experimentais no cérebro, mas, por outro lado, fiquei bastante entusiasmado por ter a oportunidade de conhecer outras pessoas iguais a mim e deixar de ser aquela aberração de quem toda a gente se ri e, até certo ponto, teme.

DIA 3

Estou na nave que me vai levar para Jump Zero. Os meus pais estão muito contentes no geral, mas a minha mãe estava um bocado triste e nervosa durante a despedida. Ainda bem que o meu pai estava lá para a sossegar, ele até disse que tinha a certeza de que eu estava destinado a grandes feitos (coisa que eu não me acredito muito, mas é sempre bom de ouvir) e que esta oportunidade me ajudaria a formar uma boa carreira na Aliança, tal como a dele.

Estão outros rapazes e raparigas mais ou menos da minha idade a viajar comigo, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com ninguém. Tem sido um dia cansativo e as expectativas para amanhã deixam-me nervoso. Só espero poder festejar os meus 16 anos, daqui a quatro meses, em casa, com os meus pais.

DIA 6

Passei os últimos dois dias a fazer testes. Alguns achei difíceis, mas dei o meu melhor. Na verdade, o que me aborreceu mais foi a parte dos exames médicos, porque detesto agulhas. Pelo menos, no final, fui recompensado, já que eles acharam que eu estava apto para o Programa e vão-me fazer a cirurgia nos próximos dias.

Conheci, também, alguns dos colegas que estavam a fazer os testes comigo, mas só uma rapariga conseguiu passar à próxima fase. Chama-se Rahna e tem o cabelo e os olhos pretos, é muito bonita. Disse-me que vem da Turquia e que, quando acabar o Programa, me vai visitar ao Canadá, já que nunca lá foi. Fiquei muito contente por termos passado os dois e espero que possamos ser amigos.

DIA 10

Estou no hospital à espera dos meus pais, que foram autorizados a verem-me se eles próprios pagassem a viagem.

Ontem, a Rahna deu-me uma pulseira que fez com conchas que apanhou numa praia em frente à casa dela, na Turquia. Disse-me que era para me dar sorte na cirurgia, como um amuleto, e eu fiquei bastante envergonhado por não ter nada para lhe retribuir. No entanto, ela disse-me que a nossa amizade chegava para lhe dar sorte.

DIA 25

Já passaram duas semanas desde que fiz a cirurgia e os médicos dizem que estão muito contentes com a minha recuperação. Eu nem quero imaginar o que os outros, que não têm tanta sorte, têm que passar, porque eu tenho tido dores terríveis de cabeça. Aliás, durante a primeira semana após a operação, nem me conseguia levantar, ou comer, ou até dormir. As dores eram tão fortes que só me apetecia virar o barco. Quando as dores estabilizaram, no início desta semana, começaram a fazer-me exames. Todos os dias são exames e mais exames quando o meu desejo é fechar-me no escuro e no silêncio.

Espero que a Rahna esteja a recuperar bem.

DIA 45

Agora que estou pronto para sair do hospital, chamaram novamente os meus pais para se despedirem de mim, porque durante o treino uma das regras principais é o isolamento do mundo exterior. Mas, ao menos, vou ter a Rahna comigo. Vi-a várias vezes nos corredores, enquanto nos levavam de sala em sala para fazermos os exames, e admiro sinceramente a força dela, sei que se deve sentir tão mal ou pior que eu e, mesmo assim, tem sempre um sorriso para quando me vê. Espero que toda esta experiência me fortaleça também.

DIA 47

Hoje mostraram-nos as instalações e deram-nos o dia livre para descansar e conhecer os colegas. Pelos vistos, amanhã vai chegar o nosso instrutor e eu ouvi rumores de que seria um turian.

Um turian a treinar miúdos humanos preocupa-me porque sei perfeitamente que ainda existem muitos ódios e rancores devido à Guerra do Primeiro Contacto, combatida há 8 anos, entre humanos e turians. Seja como for, eu e a Rahna pusemos a conversa em dia e ainda conhecemos mais uns colegas com que nos divertimos a contar anedotas. Nunca me tinha sentido tão aceite como hoje.

DIA 48

Esta noite fiquei sem jantar, foi o meu primeiro castigo por ter – supostamente - provocado o novo instrutor, que é um parvo e odeia claramente humanos. Afinal, apresentou-se como Vyrnnus, "o soldado que matou o teu pai". Eu respondi-lhe que o meu pai nem sequer tinha estado na guerra e isso bastou para vir para a cama sem jantar e com promessa de castigos ainda mais severos. Felizmente, a Rahna trouxe-me um pão às escondidas.

DIA 68

Quando me admitiram neste treino, nunca pensei ter que passar por este inferno. Estamos todos esgotados. Passamos os dias, desde que acordamos até nos deitarmos, a fazer tudo bioticamente. O Vyrnnus só nos deixa comer se puxarmos os pratos com a mente, senão bem que podemos ir para a cama com fome. Além disso, se nos recusarmos a cumprir as suas ordens, castiga-nos fisicamente. No outro dia, espancou um rapaz que apenas precisava de descansar, porque as dores de cabeça eram tantas, que estava a perder a visão. Até já vi a Rahna sangrar do nariz mais do que uma vez com o esforço que faz nos treinos e, por cada gota que vejo escorrer-lhe até aos lábios, mais o meu ódio pelo Vyrnnus toma forma.

DIA 98

Ontem foi o meu aniversário e a Rahna lembrou-se. Então, em conjunto com outros colegas, juntamo-nos todos num dos dormitórios e conversamos a noite toda, escondidos do Vyrnnus. Foi um alívio poder passar aquele bocado apenas a conviver, longe dos treinos, das dores de cabeça e dos constantes insultos que o turian insiste em cuspir-nos durante todo o dia.

Tenho saudades dos meus pais e do meu quarto em Vancouver. Quem me dera voltar para a Terra e levar a Rahna para longe de tudo isto.

DIA 190

Hoje assistimos à terceira morte aqui no Brain Camp. Uma das raparigas não aguentou a pressão e enforcou-se com um cinto, ao contrário dos outros dois colegas, a quem o corpo apenas não mais resistiu à brutalidade dos treinos.

Estou cada vez mais preocupado com a Rahna, já a apanhei escondida a chorar por duas vezes e nem quero pensar no que faria se a perdesse. Ela tem um medo de morte do Vyrnnus e ele aproveita-se disso para me afectar. Ele marcou-me desde o primeiro dia e, ironicamente, a maldade dele para comigo é uma das razões que me faz ser mais forte e não lhe dar a satisfação de me ver quebrar, então ele ataca a Rahna, por saber que somos tão chegados.

DIA 273

Estou aterrorizado. Sinto-me completamente paralisado e perdido.

Há dois dias, durante o jantar, a Rahna sentia-se exausta e adoentada e a única coisa que queria era um pouco de água fresca. Então, esticou o braço para chegar ao copo, porém o Vyrnnus andava ali perto e viu-a. Correu para ela e agarrou-lhe o braço com tal violência que o partiu. Ela gritou e caiu no chão e eu não me consegui controlar e empurrei-o bruscamente. Mas ele era mais forte do que eu e atirou-me ao chão, começando a pontapear-me com força. Todo o meu corpo doía e senti-me humilhado. Quando ele parou, subitamente, olhei para cima e, num espaço de poucos segundos, vi-o pegar numa faca e aprontar-se para me golpear. Então, nesse momento, lancei toda a força biótica que tinha contra ele, uma onda de energia reforçada com toda a raiva que tinha acumulado durante todos estes meses. Ele voou para trás e, quando caiu no chão, ouvi um som bizarro de osso a partir. Aproximei-me e vi que a cabeça dele estava pousada num ângulo estranho e aí raciocinei: tinha-lhe partido o pescoço!

Alguns seguranças aproximaram-se a correr, seguidos de um médico. Olhei em volta e todos os meus colegas me olhavam também, em silêncio. Então, virei-me para a Rahna, ainda caída no chão, e aquela expressão de medo que ela tinha nos olhos sempre que via Vyrnnus tinha-a agora, enquanto me olhava a mim. Ainda a tentei chamar, mas dois seguranças levaram-me rapidamente para fora da sala, para um dos escritórios. Esperei algumas horas por um representante da Conatix que me interrogou. No fim, puseram-me num quarto sozinho, separado de todos os outros.

DIA 300

Já estou há algumas semanas de volta a casa e desconfio que os meus pais não sabem a verdade do que se passou, mas eu também não tenho a mínima vontade de voltar a falar do sucedido. Tudo o que sei é que o Programa de Treino foi fechado e nunca mais tive contacto com ninguém, nem com Rahna. Tudo o que fiz foi para a defender e, no entanto, agora não passo de um monstro para ela. Será que o sou mesmo? Afinal de contas matei um homem! Turian ou não, sádico ou não, era um homem.

Não sei o que fazer do meu futuro, sinto-me perdido e sozinho mais uma vez. A única coisa que prometi a mim próprio é que nunca mais me vou poder deixar levar pelas emoções, vou aprender a viver com esta maldição e a controlá-la, por mim e pela memória da amizade que um dia tive com a Rahna.


	4. A Batalha por Gargarin

**Capítulo IV**

**A Batalha por Gargarin**

Chegados a Gargarin Station, Kaidan, Doris e John preparavam-se para desembarcar quando Akihiko veio ao seu encontro.

- Também vou. – afirmou decidido, ao que Kaidan respondeu:

- Não vou precisar da sua ajuda aqui, Doutor.

O médico, no entanto, olhou-o impaciente e insistiu:

- Vai lidar com cientistas! De certeza que sou um membro importante para a expedição.

Kaidan suspirou. Hoje em dia, Jump Zero era apenas uma estação onde viviam cerca de 9 mil habitantes, a maioria deles cientistas que participavam em investigações tecnológicas e científicas. O médico tinha uma certa razão apesar de tudo, então Kaidan acabou por concordar levá-lo. Uns minutos depois, os quatro pisavam a estação e, ao sair das docas, foram abordados por um guarda que parecia um pouco desorientado.

- Finalmente! Porque demoraram tanto? Mandamos o pedido de ajuda há 3 dias!

Kaidan e os colegas trocaram olhares confusos ao ouvirem estas palavras.

- Sou o Comandante Alenko. Explica-me o que se passa aqui, soldado.

O homem pareceu desalentado, mas respondeu.

- A Aliança não vos informou do que se passa aqui? Então o que vieram cá fazer? De qualquer das formas, a sorte deve estar do nosso lado.

- Calma, estamos numa missão. Procuramos uma asari chamada Diana. – mostrou a imagem da rapariga ao guarda.

- Conheço, mas não sei o que pode querer a Aliança com ela. E a estação está num caos, nem sei se ela ainda está viva.

- O que se passou? – perguntou Kaidan. Começava a ficar preocupado com a eventualidade de não encontrar Diana em segurança.

- Há umas semanas começaram a aparecer indivíduos com dores de cabeça fortes. Pensou-se que seria uma virose inofensiva, mas os doentes acabaram por ficar completamente insanos e agressivos. Estamos praticamente numa guerra civil. Um grupo de cientistas barricou-se no Bloco 3, o resto andou a semana toda a matar-se pelas ruas. Eu consegui fugir para este posto e mandar um pedido de ajuda, mas ainda não apareceu ninguém para além de vocês.

Kaidan ficou pensativo por uns instantes antes de responder.

- Quando estive em Feros, vi algo parecido acontecer. Os colonos estavam debaixo da influência de uma toxina e tivemos de usar um gás paralisante para nos defendermos. Talvez se conseguirmos chegar até esses cientistas possamos arranjar uma solução parecida. – virou-se para os colegas. – Já sabem, só disparam se for estritamente necessário.

Os três assentiram com a cabeça e avançaram atrás de Kaidan, devagar e silenciosamente, pelas ruas desertas, em direcção ao Bloco 3. No entanto, ao aproximarem-se do edifício, viram três mercenários bem armados a patrulhar a entrada. Esconderam-se atrás dum muro para discutir a estratégia.

- Parecem-me demasiado bem armados para serem apenas um bando de cientistas com a cabeça lixada.

- Concordo, John. – respondeu Kaidan enquanto espreitava para a frente do edifício. Dois dos homens estavam juntos do lado direito, o outro estava sozinho do lado esquerdo. Doris pigarreou antes de dar a sua opinião.

- Peço autorização para os eliminar de sniper. Pelo menos aqueles do lado direito ficam com os miolos espalhados no chão em menos de 5 segundos.

John deu uma risadinha e Kaidan assentiu.

- Ok, eu trato do outro. Vocês os dois, cubram-me.

Posicionaram-se e quando Kaidan ouviu o primeiro tiro precipitou-se para o guarda que estava distraído pelo tiro e, sem lhe dar tempo sequer para reagir, tirou-lhe a arma das mãos com um campo de energia biótica bem direccionado. John veio a correr logo a seguir e juntos prenderam o inimigo. Do outro lado, os dois homens estavam já no chão, mergulhados numa poça de sangue.

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui? – perguntou Kaidan friamente e John aproveitou para abanar o mercenário agressivamente. No entanto, parou quando reparou no olhar recriminador de Kaidan. Durante o interrogatório, Akihiko tentava desbloquear o controlo da porta principal, enquanto Doris vigiava as ruas.

- Não me respondes? O que estão a guardar aqui? – insistiu Kaidan, mas continuou sem resposta.

- Alenko, basta dizeres e eu desperto-lhe já o interesse em falar. – rosnou John, enquanto estalava os dedos das mãos. Aí, o preso reagiu e respondeu:

- Façam o que quiserem comigo, eu sou descartável. A única coisa que importa é a causa, a causa pela qual os Totemkopf lutam.

Ao ouvir isto, Doris aproximou-se.

- Hei, eu já ouvi falar destes Totemkopf! Hmm… - corou um pouco antes de continuar – Eu tinha um namorado quando estava na academia, que andava sempre metido em associações pró-bióticas, mesmo sem ter o dom. – olhou para Kaidan que lhe retribuía o olhar – Enfim, resumindo, ele falou-me dessa organização, que pelos vistos era demasiado extremista até para ele.

Subitamente ouviu-se um _baque _e o mercenário caiu no chão inanimado. Tinha sido John que lhe dera um valente murro na cara! Kaidan e Doris lançaram-lhe olhares de indignação, aos quais ele respondeu calmamente enquanto encolhia os ombros.

- Que foi? Já sabemos o que precisamos de saber, não precisamos mais dele.

Kaidan ainda lhe ia responder, mas Akihiko interrompeu-os.

- A porta está destrancada, imagino que queiram despachar isto?

- Esperem lá! E o guarda? – perguntou Doris, apontando para o rapaz inanimado no chão.

- Esquece o palhaço, ele não vai a lado nenhum. – respondeu John prontamente, mas Kaidan corrigiu-o.

- Não vamos ficar à espera que ele acorde e vá chamar reforços, atem-no e vamos entrar.

Feito isto, entraram no edifício. Estava escuro e cheirava a remédios, mas de resto estava parecido com o que Kaidan se lembrava. Passou-lhe pela cabeça o bizarro da situação: estava de volta ao Brain Camp e ainda por cima deparava-se com uma associação terrorista pró-biótica.

Pararam junto a uma janela que dava para o interior da sala comum, onde Kaidan passara muitas horas a conviver com os colegas. Doris espreitou e viu os cientistas sentados no chão, amarrados e muito juntos. Um pouco mais afastados estavam dois mercenários e uma mulher de costas, com um capuz castanho-escuro.

- Os cientistas estão aqui.

Kaidan espreitou também e fez sinal para se prepararem para o assalto. Ao aproximar-se da porta contou até três e arrombou-a. Entraram de rompante na sala e apontaram as armas aos três terroristas.

- Armas no chão! JÁ! – gritou Kaidan.

Os dois guardas não fizeram caso das suas palavras e apontaram-lhes as armas de volta. No entanto, a mulher virou-se repentinamente, nas suas mãos brilhavam bolas azuis de energia biótica pura e os seus olhos pretos fixaram-se em Kaidan.

- Rahna?

A rapariga baixou o capuz e deixou cair o cabelo preto lustroso pelas costas antes de responder com um sorriso frio:

- Olá, Kaidan.

A cabeça de Kaidan parecia girar com o bizarro da situação. Passados todos aqueles anos sem sequer ter ouvido falar de Rahna, ali estava ela à sua frente e no antigo Brain Camp. No entanto, algo no olhar da rapariga parecia perturbadoramente diferente.

- Kaidan, nunca pensei em encontrar-te aqui, passado todo este tempo, ainda por cima. – disse Rahna, de uma forma aparentemente amigável. Kaidan tentou parecer impessoal quando respondeu, não ia deixar que fantasmas do passado interferissem no seu julgamento.

- O que significa isto? – perguntou rispidamente, apontando para os cientistas. Rahna começou a dirigir-se na sua direcção, mas parou mal Doris lhe apontou ameaçadoramente a espingarda. As suas mãos já não tinham qualquer brilho azul.

- Kaidan, eu vi nas notícias como te tornaste um herói, mas nem todos tiveram a tua sorte quando saíram daqui. Durante muitos anos não consegui viver. Não saía do meu quarto, não falava com ninguém, nem sequer aceitava visitas. Todas as noites tinha pesadelos horríveis e acordava com gritos que assustavam a minha mãe. Coitada, quando o meu pai pediu o divórcio foi a gota de água para ela e preferiu engolir uns quantos comprimidos e acabar com tudo. No seu funeral todos olharam para mim com ar reprovador, como se eu tivesse sido a culpada de tudo! – agora, Rahna já tinha aumentado o tom de voz e sentia-se a raiva a fluir com as palavras.

- Mas sabes, Kaidan. Não era eu a culpada. Nem eu nem tu quando tiraste a tosse ao cabrão do Vyrnnus. Só que demorei a chegar a essa conclusão. À conclusão de que os monstros são eles, que destruíram a vida de crianças inocentes, e não nós. E por isso, eles têm que pagar!

Kaidan sentiu a tensão aumentar, os olhos de Rahna brilhavam de ódio e ele conseguia ver uns pequenos raios azuis a saírem-lhe dos dedos.

- Rahna, estas pessoas nem sequer estiveram aqui durante o Programa de Treino. Eu lamento o que aconteceu, mas não podes deixar que a raiva te cegue. Durante muitos anos eu também me senti perdido e se eu consegui ultrapassar a dor tu também consegues, sempre foste mais forte do que eu! Esta loucura apenas te vai trazer mais sofrimento.

No entanto, nem as palavras de Kaidan a conseguiam demover da sua vingança.

- É demasiado tarde. Ou estás comigo ou contra mim.

Dito isto, Rahna explodiu com uma força biótica repentina que fez com que Kaidan e Doris voassem para trás e caíssem no chão, desamparados. John baixou-se para escapar a um tiro e acertou em cheio com uma bala na cabeça de um dos mercenários, enquanto Akihiko formava um escudo biótico que envolvia e protegia os cientistas. Kaidan não teve tempo de ficar surpreendido por saber que o médico era também biótico, apenas rolou rapidamente no chão em direcção à sua arma e, quando a apanhou, puxou com o seu campo biótico o outro mercenário, que se escondia atrás de uma coluna, e alvejou-o.

Nisto, Kaidan ouviu um gemido vindo do outro lado da sala. Olhou rapidamente nessa direcção e viu Doris, ainda no chão, com o osso da perna a sair-lhe da carne, e a tentar alcançar a sua espingarda, enquanto Rahna se preparava para a atacar. Kaidan voou para elas e, quando Rahna estava prestes a abater o seu punho rodeado de pura energia biótica sobre Doris, premiu o gatilho e atingiu-a nas costas. O seu corpo caiu inanimado no chão. John ultrapassou Kaidan a correr para ir ajudar Doris a estancar o sangue que jorrava da sua perna e Akihiko ajudou os cientistas a libertarem-se das amarras. Kaidan apenas olhava o corpo de Rahna. No entanto, a rapariga ainda estava viva e o estado catatónico de Kaidan foi interrompido quando a sua voz o chamou, levemente. Ele aproximou-se e reparou num fio de sangue que escorria dos seus lábios pálidos.

- Porquê, Kaidan? Porquê que não vês o mesmo que eu?

Kaidan baixou-se junto dela, cheio de tristeza. Por mais cruel que Rahna se tivesse tornado, custava-lhe vê-la assim.

- Rahna, passei muitos anos convencido de que era um monstro. Mesmo depois de me conformar com quem eu sou e com o que fiz, não conseguia ter uma vida normal e todos os dias pensava que a qualquer momento esta maldição que tenho dentro de mim iria destruir a vida de alguém. Mas conheci uma pessoa que me fez acreditar que sou mais do que isto. – mostrou a sua mão brilhante de energia a Rahna e continuou. – Essa pessoa mostrou-me que o caminho é usar isto para o bem, para ajudar pessoas. E provar o nosso valor a nós próprios e ao mundo é a melhor vingança que se pode ter.

Rahna sorriu e procurou a mão de Kaidan, que a segurou com carinho enquanto ela dava o seu último suspiro.

Durante um minuto ficou só ali a olhá-la. Pensou que iria sentir-se desolado, mas não, não conseguia sentir nada. Talvez a morte de Valquíria lhe tivesse esgotado toda a capacidade de luto. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos seus colegas que estavam junto dos cientistas. Primeiro, foi ter com Doris.

- Como te sentes?

- Melhor agora que o Doutor Chiba me ligou a perna. – respondeu Doris ainda a tremer e com o cabelo desalinhado. Parecia um pouco desorientada.

- Vou chamar a Susy para te vir apanhar, o John acompanha-te também, está bem?

- Sim. Kaidan… Obrigada, salvaste-me a vida.

Kaidan sorriu e pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro.

- Só estou a cumprir o meu dever, Doris, temos que olhar uns pelos outros.

Doris corou e assentiu antes de Kaidan se afastar para comunicar com a Brilliance, para pedir assistência.

Pouco depois, quando ficou sozinho com Akihiko e os cientistas, foi informado de que, infelizmente, os mercenários tinham executado toda a gente doente nas ruas e eles eram os únicos sobreviventes. No entanto, Diana separara-se do grupo logo no início, para tentar ajudar as crianças que estavam no Bloco 5. Kaidan sentiu um pouco de alento ao receber aquela informação. Se tudo corresse bem, encontraria a asari e as crianças e logo poderia pôr-se a andar daquele sítio. Enquanto esperavam pelo regresso de Susy e John para ajudar na evacuação dos cientistas e nas buscas no Bloco 5, Kaidan decidiu questionar Akihiko sobre os seus poderes bióticos.

- Não sabia que era biótico, Chiba.

- Há muita coisa que não sabe sobre mim. – Akihiko parecia defensivo, mas mesmo assim Kaidan insistiu. Se queria ser um bom líder tinha que conseguir construir confiança entre todos.

- É verdade, mas mesmo assim confiei em si para trazê-lo para o terreno. Podia começar a confiar mais em mim também.

Akihiko suspirou antes de continuar.

- Peço desculpa se pareço introvertido, mas as circunstâncias da vida tornaram-me assim.

- Eu compreendo bem isso, parece-me que nisso somos parecidos.

Nisto a porta abriu-se e os dois colegas entraram na sala. Após os cientistas se terem aventurado com a escolta de Susy para fora do edifício, Kaidan, John e Akihiko dirigiram-se rapidamente ao Bloco 5. Felizmente não encontraram ninguém pelo caminho, o que podia ser bom ou mau sinal. A porta estava destrancada e eles entraram cautelosamente. Porém, mal o fizeram, ouviram barulho vindo de uma das salas ao fundo do corredor. Kaidan fez sinal para o seguirem e correram os três em direcção ao som que parecia o de uma luta e, quando chegaram à sala, surpreenderam-se com o que viram.

Cerca de dez crianças, entre os 3 e os 12 anos, estavam encostadas no canto mais distante da sala e, mais perto da porta, estavam quatro mercenários, estendidos no chão, empilhados como bonecos de trapo. Uma asari estava ajoelhada ao pé das crianças e, mal os três homens entraram na divisão, uma menina pequenina apontou para eles e gritou:

- Diana! Mais homens maus!

A asari virou-se repentinamente com os punhos a luzir de azul.

- Calma! Somos da Aliança e viemos ajudar. O meu nome é Comandante Alenko e estamos aqui para salvar estas crianças.

A expressão de Diana mudou para uma de alívio ao ver os símbolos da Aliança nas armaduras.

- Graças à Deusa! Por momentos pensei que não viria ajuda!

- Quando as crianças estiverem em segurança gostava que nos acompanhasses até Omega.

Diana soltou um risinho.

- Eu não acredito que a minha tia até a Aliança já tem na palma das mãos!

Kaidan não gostou daquele reparo, no entanto tinha que admitir que era a realidade da situação.

- Não te posso forçar, mas parece que nos deves uma.

- Devo-te uma? – Diana olhou para a pilha de mercenários inconscientes. Ela tinha dado cabo de todos eles sozinha, estes parvos apenas lhe vieram confirmar que o caminho estava livre para levar as crianças para segurança. Suspirou e continuou. – De qualquer das formas, agora que o meu marido me abandonou ao primeiro sinal de perigo, já não tenho razões para ficar nesta espelunca.

- Querida, vens comigo e eu protejo-te a toda a hora.

Kaidan olhou de lado para John. Será que ele não conseguia nunca manter a boca fechada com mulheres por perto? Por sorte, Diana parecia divertida quando respondeu.

- Se calhar precisas tu da minha protecção, velhote. A tua sorte é eu ter um fraquinho por homens maduros.

- Isso é que é falar! – respondeu John e piscou o olho a Kaidan que se limitou a abanar a cabeça.

Ao princípio da noite, toda a estação já tinha sido alvo de buscas e os sobreviventes levados para uma nave da Aliança, que entretanto tinha sido chamada. Kaidan e os seus colegas embarcaram na Brilliance para se prepararem para retornar a Omega. Durante a hora de jantar, o Comandante dirigiu-se ao refeitório, onde se encontravam John, Susy e Danielle. Pegou na sua comida e sentou-se com eles, apanhando a conversa a meio.

- Nunca tinha conhecido um Drell! Chama-se Kolyat e é mesmo amoroso. E tem uma daquelas histórias trágicas que eu adoro. A mãe morreu e o pai abandonou-o. Uma perfeita alma em tormento!

- Tu gostas é de miudinhos! Quantos anos é que ele tem? 16?

Susy pareceu chocada com a afirmação de John e respondeu divertida.

- Não, não tem 16. Mesmo assim, não posso dizer que fosse muito experiente, mas aprendeu bastante bem. E de qualquer das formas, achas-me assim tão velha?

- Não. – continuou John, com a boca cheia de comida. – Acho que estás mesmo no ponto, mas desperdiças tempo valioso com miúdos em vez de homens a sério, assim como eu. Aposto que esse Kolyat nem pintelhos tem ainda!

- É um Drell, claro que não tem pêlos, idiota! E preferia deitar-me com um krogan do que contigo!

Todos se riram e continuaram a conversar animadamente enquanto comiam. Apenas Kaidan estava mais calado. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em Rahna e no que acontecera. Parecia-lhe tudo uma coincidência bizarra encontrá-la ali, naquele sítio. E o que mais o perturbava era o facto de não sentir nada. Quando acabou de comer, despediu-se dos colegas e resolveu visitar Doris na enfermaria, para ver como estava a sua perna. Entrou e viu-a sentada numa das camas, com o cabelo solto desalinhado e a perna ligada fora dos cobertores. Vestia uma bata fina que deixava a coxa branca à mostra.

- Hei. – chamou-a Kaidan, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. As faces de Doris coraram e os seus lábios abriram num sorriso.

- Uau, uma visita do Comandante! Sinto-me lisonjeada.

- Tudo pela sardenta mais aventureira da galáxia.

Doris riu-se, mas rapidamente a sua expressão mudou para uma de tristeza.

- Alenko, peço imensa desculpa. Se não fosses tu nem aqui estaria.

- Não digas isso, Doris. Vamos juntos para o terreno exactamente porque precisamos uns dos outros. Eu é que devia ter tido mais cuidado contigo, que estás sob o meu comando.

- Tive tanto medo… Nunca tinha estado numa situação assim.

Dito isto, começou a chorar. Toda a tensão do dia desabara naquele momento e Kaidan, ao vê-la tão desalentada, chegou-se a ela e abraçou-a. Ela agarrou-o com força e chorou no seu ombro durante uns minutos. Nenhum deles falou até que Kaidan sentiu os braços da rapariga afrouxarem e afastou-se, devagar. Estavam agora frente a frente, com os rostos bastante perto um do outro. Ele conseguia até distinguir os raios vermelhos dos olhos inchados de Doris. Nisto, ela aproximou-se repentinamente e beijou-o na boca. Kaidan sentiu-lhe os lábios macios e salgados das lágrimas e, por uns breves segundos, ficou aconchegado pelo calor que emanava da rapariga. Há tanto tempo que se sentia tão sozinho…

No entanto, apercebeu-se rapidamente de que o que estava a fazer era errado. Era a cara de Valquíria que via quando fechava os olhos e não a de Doris. Não era correcto nem para com ela nem para com ele próprio. Descolou os seus lábios dos de Doris suavemente.

- Desculpa, Doris, não devia ter feito isto.

A rapariga pigarreou antes de responder. Os seus olhos ficaram novamente aguados, embora ela tentasse negar a sua tristeza com um tom de voz casual.

- Eu é que peço desculpa. Estou só num momento de fragilidade e sei que é contra as regras fraternizar, ainda por cima com o comandante.

- A questão não é essa. Eu tenho que ser sincero contigo… Eu e a Shepard tínhamos um relacionamento amoroso e, mesmo ela já não estando cá, o meu coração pertence-lhe e era injusto para ti dar-te ilusões quando é a ela que eu amo.

- Por favor, não te sintas na obrigação de me dar explicações por causa dum beijo. Não sou nenhuma criança.

Deslizou para baixo do cobertor e deitou-se, virada de costas para ele.

- Obrigada por teres vindo. Agora, por favor, preciso de descansar.

Kaidan levantou-se silenciosamente e deixou a enfermaria. Quando entrou no seu quarto, foi directo para o duche. Debaixo do chuveiro, deixou a água quente cair-lhe na cara. Porquê que a tinha beijado? Devia-se ter apercebido do interesse de Doris por ele há mais tempo. E como ele agora se arrependia do que tinha acontecido e de lhe ter dado falsas esperanças… E o pior é que ali estava uma boa oportunidade de ultrapassar a perda de Valquíria, mas não conseguia. Tudo o que sentia, cheirava, via ou ouvia fazia lembrá-la. Porquê que não pôde morrer com ela naquele dia fatídico?

Deixou-se escorregar para o chão, onde permaneceu sentado, encostado à parede, e a sentir a água escorrer pelo seu corpo nu. Sentia-se cansado. Cansado e doente.


	5. Um Médico Perdido

**Capítulo VIII**

**Um Médico Perdido**

Kaidan passou uma noite irrequieta, mas, ainda assim, levantou-se de manhã para cumprir as suas tarefas. Primeiro, foi ter com Danielle para ver se estava tudo a correr bem com a viagem e encontrou-a sozinha nos comandos da Brilliance.

- Bom dia. Como vai a nossa Brilliance?

- Bom dia, Comandante. Esta nave é das boas, não te preocupes. – olhou para ele com os seus grandes olhos verdes e Kaidan reconheceu-lhe alguns traços da irmã.

- Falta muito para chegarmos a Omega?

- Daqui a umas horas lá estaremos. Podes aproveitar para descansar. Já agora, não posso deixar de te agradecer o que fizeste pela Doris. Ela ainda é nova, mas podes ter a certeza de que vai ganhar mais experiência. Ainda por cima a servir contigo, por quem ela tem tanta admiração.

Kaidan sentiu um aperto no estômago. Danielle não devia saber o que se passara na noite anterior entre ele e Doris. Sentia-se preocupado com o rumo que o seu relacionamento teria e se isso afectaria missões futuras. No entanto, respondeu com um sorriso.

- Não há nada que agradecer. Vou tratar dumas coisas, até já.

Por mais constrangedora que lhe parecesse a ideia, convenceu-se de que tinha que ir à enfermaria. Tinha que falar com Akihiko sobre o estado físico de Doris e de quando ela voltaria ao trabalho. Não o fazer pareceria suspeito.

Ao entrar na enfermaria, o médico fez-lhe um gesto de pouco barulho e chamou-o para o escritório, onde entraram silenciosamente.

- Só a consegui pôr a dormir há coisa de uma hora. Tive que lhe dar um sedativo.

Kaidan olhou pela janela e viu Doris a dormir, enrolada num cobertor.

- Teve muitas dores?

- Algumas, mas o problema foi estar demasiado agitada. Não sabia que ia ficar assim tão ansiosa por uma perna partida.

Kaidan suspirou. Doris tinha ficado bastante abalada com o que sucedera na Estação, mas ele suspeitava de que a sua agitação se devesse a outra coisa, da qual ele tinha culpa. Akihiko reparou no seu semblante preocupado e inquiriu-o.

- Devo saber de alguma coisa, Alenko?

Kaidan hesitou, mas acabou por responder de que não sabia de nada para além do ferimento a que assistira. O médico, porém, não pareceu muito convencido, mas também não insistiu na questão.

- A perna demora uns quatro dias a curar-se.

- Obrigado, Doutor. Mantenha-me informado, por favor.

Saiu do escritório e antes de sair da enfermaria, olhou para Doris de relance, que se mantinha imóvel na cama.

Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, para tentar aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava até Omega para ir redigindo o relatório referente a Gargarin Station e para descansar um pouco.

Já ia bem adiantado no relatório quando começou a sentir as pálpebras pesadas. Tentou combater o cansaço, mas andava a dormir tão mal que não resistiu muito tempo. Deixou a cabeça cair em cima da mesa e afundou-se no sono.

Passados uns minutos, Kaidan viu-se num corredor que lhe parecia familiar. Continuou a andar um pouco mais e viu Valquíria. A rapariga reparou na sua chegada e abriu os lábios num grande sorriso.

- Kaidan!

Correu para os seus braços e abraçaram-se. Kaidan sentiu um conforto que já não sentia há bastante tempo. As lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto.

- Val… Desculpa, por favor. Eu nunca te devia ter deixado sozinha, devia ter ficado contigo até ao fim…

- Kaidan. – Valquíria olhava-o com um sorriso terno. – Está tudo bem. Estamos juntos e vamos ficar assim para sempre.

Beijaram-se ternamente. Kaidan sentiu os seus corpos colados, num abraço apaixonado. Porém, subitamente, começou a sentir frio. Uma corrente de ar intensa. Descolou-se de Valquíria e, ao olhar para trás, viu um buraco na parede e o espaço do outro lado. Sentiu-se sugado por esse buraco. Tentou agarrar Valquíria com toda a força que tinha mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia. A rapariga olhava-o sem expressão e subitamente largou-lhe a mão. Kaidan foi puxado para o espaço e ficou a vê-la e à Normanda desaparecerem na escuridão, enquanto ele flutuava no frio do espaço.

Acordou. Tinha a cara molhada das lágrimas e sentia-se a tremer. Estava também com uma dor de cabeça enorme. Quando é que iria conseguir ultrapassar o desaparecimento de Valquíria e retomar a sua vida? Provavelmente nunca… O seu coração estava demasiado dilacerado. Resolveu tomar uma pastilha para as dores de cabeça e deitar-se um pouco a ouvir música calma e a descansar.

Passadas umas horas, Brilliance chegou a Omega e Kaidan e John apressaram-se a acompanhar Diana até ao Afterlife. Mais uma vez, o guarda Krogan apenas cedeu a entrada a Kaidan e, neste caso, a Diana também.

Encontraram Aria na mesma mesa de sempre, rodeava pelos seus guarda-costas. Quando os viu, a asari levantou-se e abriu os braços, enquanto exclamava:

- Diana!

- Tia. – respondeu a jovem secamente, mas retribui-lhe o abraço.

- Oh, não me digas que ainda estás chateada… - Aria fez um beicinho de falsa tristeza. A sobrinha não resistiu e abriu-se num sorriso.

- Como podia ficar chateada com a minha tia favorita? E afinal sempre tiveste razão… Nunca devia ter fugido para casar com o James. À primeira oportunidade fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas!

Aria soltou um risinho antes de responder.

- Típico de um humano! – virou-se para Kaidan com falsa preocupação e continuou. – Comandante, peço desculpa, onde estão as minhas maneiras?

- Deixa-te de tretas e vamos ao que interessa. Eu já cumpri a minha parte, agora faltas tu.

Aria sorriu provocadoramente e fez sinal para que Kaidan se sentasse, enquanto ela própria e Diana se instalavam.

- Primeiro, quero agradecer-te por teres trazido a minha querida Diana de volta para mim.

- Devo entender que estavas bem informada do ataque terrorista.

- Confesso que pensei que demoraria mais tempo a ser posto em prática.

- E mesmo assim achaste que não valia a pena dizeres-me? – Kaidan não tinha paciência para aqueles jogos e isso começava a ser notório no seu tom de voz.

- Querido, lamento, mas as informações que tinha eram muito vagas. Eu devia um favor a alguém que me avisou de que algo estaria a ser planeado para Gargarin, mas nunca soube o quê, quando, por quem ou porque raio o fariam.

Aria pegou num datapad e entregou-o a Kaidan que o ligou. Uma lista de vários planetas e o número dos seus habitantes apareceu no ecrã.

- Essa lista veio parar às minhas mãos quando alguns membros da Cerberus vieram parar aqui a Omega e tentaram destabilizar os meus gangues. Aconselho-te a tentar descobrir o que isso significa, porque nada de bom pode vir dessa associação.

Kaidan sentiu-se enganado. Tudo aquilo por causa de uma lista? Que importância teria aquilo? Aria pareceu reparar na sua desilusão e continuou.

- Kaidan, os Collectors estão metidos nisso. Eu não sei até que ponto, mas estão. É tudo o que sei.

- Os Collectors? – Kaidan estava cada vez mais frustrado com toda aquela situação. Falar dos Cerberus, uma associação terrorista, era uma coisa, agora os Collectors? Uma raça que vivia para além das bordas da galáxia e que era tão raramente vista que para muitos não passava de um mito? Olhou novamente para o datapad e suspirou.

- Seja o que for que isto signifique, vou estar alerta. Mas é bom que isto não seja tudo um circo teu, Aria.

- Para provar a minha boa-fé, há outra coisa que te quero contar.

Kaidan arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a expressão sombria de Aria. Já não tinha aquele sorriso provocador no canto da boca, agora parecia só apreensiva, como se fosse dizer algo que não devia.

- A Liara esteve aqui.

- Eu não tenho qualquer interesse nos passeios da Liara. A nossa parceria acabou com a Normandy.

- Eu sei. O que quero dizer é que os Cerberus e os Collectors estiveram embrulhados em algo que pode ou não ter alguma ligação com essa lista e a Liara esteve metida também. Aconselho-te a ir a Illium, onde ela se refugiou. O assunto interessa-te, acredita.

Kaidan olhou-a desconfiado. Não sabia se deveria confiar na asari, mas a verdade é que nunca a tinha visto com aquele ar sério.

- Continuo sem perceber em quê que isso me interessa.

- Alenko, vais ter que confiar em mim. Ao contrário do que possas pensar… – olhou com carinho para Diana que lhe retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso. – Não sou sempre uma cabra insensível.

Kaidan levantou-se resignado. Estava cansado daqueles enigmas e o melhor que tinha agora a fazer era voltar para a Brilliance e tentar descortinar o que significaria aquela lista.

Mas os seus problemas não tinham acabado por aí. Ao chegar às docas com John, repararam que Susy estava cá fora, à entrada da Brilliance, enrolada com o Drell que tinha conhecido no Afterlife.

- Eh lá! Abre mais a boca que pode ser que o engulas!

O casal assustou-se com o grito de John e os dois separaram-se repentinamente. As faces de Susy estavam vermelhas e Kolyat tinha os olhos muito abertos, como se acabasse de acordar de um sonho. Kaidan limitou-se a abanar a cabeça a John que se ria cheio de vontade. Susy veio ter com eles a meio caminho.

- Seu estupido, não te sabes meter na tua vida?! – perguntou exasperada enquanto dava um murro no braço de John.

- Hei! Gosto quando és agressiva. Não me provoques, amor.

Susy rosnou-lhe, frustrada, enquanto o Drell se aproximava, hesitante. Era novo e parecia bastante tímido e reservado. Susy agarrou-o no braço carinhosamente.

- Este é o Comandante Alenko. – Kaidan estendeu-lhe a mão num cumprimento. – E este… é o John, um colega.

- Tudo bem, miúdo? – John cumprimentou Kolyat com uma palmada no braço. O Drell não respondeu, apenas o olhou desconfortável.

- Susy, não te quero apressar, mas temos que partir o quanto antes.

- Sim, dá-me só um minuto.

Quando as portas da Brilliance se fecharam atrás de Kaidan e John, eles ainda conseguiram vislumbrar Susy e Kolyat abraçados do lado de fora. Começaram, então, a percorrer o corredor quando ouviram a voz de Simon, o especialista de comunicações, chamar pelo comunicador.

- Comandante, o Almirante Hackett quer falar consigo. Posso passá-lo para o seu gabinete?

- Estou a ir directo para lá, obrigado.

Kaidan entrou no seu quarto e foi directo à secretária abrir a comunicação com Hackett. O holograma do Almirante apareceu à sua frente.

- Comandante, temos uma situação grave. Uma nave batedora Quarian desapareceu ao largo de Freedom's Progress. Preciso que vá para lá o mais rápido possível e perceba o que aconteceu, não queremos ter um problema político com os Quarians. Eles acham que a responsabilidade é nossa, já que o planeta é uma colónia terrestre.

- Sim, Senhor Almirante, vou pedir à Danielle para traçar o rumo para Freedom's Progress imediatamente.

- Muito bem.

Hackett desligou a comunicação. Kaidan pegou no datapad que Aria lhe tinha dado e ligou-o. Freedom's Progress estava na lista. Será que o desaparecimento da nave Quarian teria alguma ligação com isto?

Passados uns minutos, toda a tripulação se juntou na sala de reuniões. Todos menos Akihiko.

- Alguém sabe onde se meteu o Chiba? – perguntou Kaidan impaciente. Quem lhe respondeu foi Doris, que estava sentada numa cadeira, com a perna engessada e uma muleta ao seu lado.

- A última vez que o vi foi quando aterramos. Ele disse que tinha um assunto a tratar e levou com ele uma mochila. Eu não pensei muito nisso porque achei que ia às tuas ordens.

- Que raio?... – Kaidan não estava a gostar nada da situação. Uma coisa era Susy ficar à porta da nave para aproveitar uns minutos com o namorado, outra coisa era Akihiko desaparecer sem deixar rastro.

- Simon, preciso que tentes abrir uma ligação com o Afterlife. Preciso falar com a Aria.

Dois minutos depois, o holograma de Aria aparecia na mesa central.

- Já com saudades, Alenko? – perguntou a asari com um piscar de olho.

- Aria, isto é importante, o meu médico desapareceu. Sabes alguma coisa sobre isso?

- Eu não percebo o porquê dessas perguntas aborrecidas. Eu sei TUDO o que se passa em Omega, já não te tinha dito? Ele foi visto a entrar nas favelas um pouco depois de começarmos a nossa interessante conversa.

- Nas favelas? – perguntou Susy. Aria olhou-a de alto a baixo antes de lhe responder.

- Sim, querida, nas favelas. Mas acredita que não é um sítio muito agradável para uma jovem tão jeitosa como tu, já aqui o Afterlife…

- Chega! – exclamou Kaidan. Começava a ficar farto das provocações de Aria e o desaparecimento do médico só lhe trazia mais sarilhos em vez do descanso de que ele tanto precisava.

- Pensa nisso, querida. – continuou Aria com um piscar de olho e desligou logo de seguida.

Kaidan suspirou. As dores de cabeça estavam especialmente fortes ao ponto de não conseguir pensar direito.

- John e Susy, preparem-se para sair comigo. Vamos às favelas.

- Não, não podem.

Todos olharam para Doris. Kaidan reparou como a sua voz determinada contrastava com o aspecto frágil que as suas faces pálidas mostravam.

- Porque não?

- O meu primo é médico assistente numa clinica que abriu nas favelas. Falei um pouco com ele da primeira vez que aqui estivemos, na noite em que fomos ao Afterlife. Além dos gangues que se andam sempre a matar por lá, apareceu uma nova infecção perigosa e que ninguém consegue explicar. Ele e o dono da clínica, um tal de Mordin Solus, estão a tentar encontrar uma cura e, embora curiosamente, ainda nenhum humano tenha sido infectado, é perigoso e não se sabe o que pode acontecer.

Quando acabou, Doris olhava Kaidan com olhos suplicantes. Ele sabia perfeitamente que ela se dirigia especialmente a ele e, depois do que acontecera entre eles, sentiu a culpa enrolar-lhe o estômago.

- Nós vamos tomar as precauções devidas, Doris.

Ela não respondeu, apenas o continuou a olhar, agora resignada.

- Encontramo-nos na saída dentro de 10 minutos.

Kaidan afastou-se apressado em direcção ao seu quarto. Na realidade só queria estar uns minutos no escuro, a luz incomodava-o bastante quando estava com dores de cabeça.

Entrou no quarto e engoliu duas pastilhas antes de se sentar na cama, no escuro. A sua mente andava em turbilhão. Porque raio é que Akihiko se tinha metido nas favelas de Omega? Ele sempre achara o médico estranho, mas será que existia algum propósito mais sinistro por detrás das suas acções? E para além disso, ainda tinha que investigar um desaparecimento ao largo de uma das colónias listadas no datapad que Aria lhe dera. Quando é que teria sossego novamente?

Sentiu um arrepio de frio e reparou que começara a suar. Todo este stress não ajudava em nada os sintomas do raio dos implantes. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Tinha passado tantos anos a preparar o seu autocontrolo, mas depois do que acontecera com Valquíria parecia que os seus nervos se tinham partido em estilhaços que não conseguia controlar.

Lembrou-se de repente das palavras de Aria sobre Liara. Ao principio parecia-lhe tudo mais um jogo da asari, mas agora, que pensava nisso, algo nos seus instintos lhe dizia para seguir essa pista.

Levantou-se, determinado. Ia entrar naquelas favelas, trazer o médico e sair daquele planeta infernal antes que desse em doido. Dez minutos depois, saiu apressadamente, com Susy e John, das docas de Omega, em direcção às favelas, apenas para serem travados por dois guardas.

- As favelas estão de quarentena. Ninguém entra.

- Comandante Alenko, da Aliança. Além da peste não afectar humanos, temos assuntos urgentes a tratar aí.

- As ordens são claras, ninguém entra nem sai.

Kaidan e os colegas afastaram-se um pouco.

- Temos que arranjar maneira de entrar ali... - disse Kaidan, pensativo.

- Eu acho que o Kolyat nos pode ajudar.

Kaidan e John olharam para Susy. John com indignação e Kaidan com um traço de esperança.

- E como é que o miúdo nos pode ajudar, explica lá. - perguntou John sarcástico.

- Bem, eu não deveria contar isto a ninguém, mas o Kolyat é informador e além disso está á procura do seu primeiro trabalho como assassino. Ele conhece os esgotos de Omega como a palma da mão.

John deu uma risadinha, mas Kaidan manteve-se interessado.

- Podemos confiar nele?

- Claro que sim!

- Está bem. Chama-o.

John ainda abriu a boca para protestar, mas Kaidan fez-lhe sinal para se calar. Passado pouco tempo, encontraram-se os quatro nos Mercados. Kolyat pedira-lhes para se dirigirem aí porque além de conhecer uma entrada secreta para os esgotos aí perto, os Mercados eram também um sítio movimentado e, como Omega era um planeta sempre cheio de mercenários, ninguém daria atenção a um grupo de pessoas bem armadas a visitar as lojas. Depois de se cumprimentarem, apressaram-se discretamente para um dos becos. Kaidan reparou numa escotilha camuflada no chão sujo.

- Por aqui. – indicou-lhes Kolyat, abrindo a entrada. O cheiro que vinha de lá de baixo era forte e repugnante. Mesmo assim, entraram rapidamente, não fosse alguém vê-los.

- Não sei como consegues andar por aqui, Kolyat. – disse Susy, enquanto torcia o nariz. O túnel era sombrio e húmido e Kaidan acendeu a lanterna para ver melhor.

- Tudo o que é escamoso gosta de andar nos esgotos, querida. – escarneceu John.

Kolyat, que até então sempre parecera calmo, fez um movimento rápido que deixou John encostado à parede viscosa. O seu braço verde de encontro ao pescoço de John e os seus olhos pretos fixos no oponente. John deu um risinho, tentando mostrar-se forte.

- Estou-te a avisar, miúdo…

No entanto, Kaidan interveio rapidamente. Não podia deixar a missão descambar por uma estupidez daquelas.

- John, basta com essas piadas! Começas-te a comportar ou vou ter que te deixar na Brilliance?

John não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar Kolyat com um ar desafiador, no entanto, as suas faces começavam a ficar vermelhas com a força que o Drell aplicava no seu pescoço. Kaidan colocou, então, uma mão no ombro de Kolyat. O rapaz largou o oponente e virou-se repentinamente, continuando a caminhar pelo túnel fora. Os outros seguiram-no. Kaidan estava ainda um pouco apreensivo e conseguia ver também a preocupação na expressão de Susy. Quanto a John, a raiva transparecia no seu olhar, mesmo tentando ele disfarçar com indiferença. Dez minutos depois de atravessarem túneis húmidos e malcheirosos, Kolyat parou ao lado de outra escotilha.

- É aqui. – disse, apontando para cima. Kaidan acenou com a cabeça e subiu as escadas, preparando-se para abrir a porta. Pôs a cabeça devagar do lado de fora e conseguiu ver uma sala. Tinha várias marquesas e medicamentos espalhados em armários. Um homem, que não era Akihiko, estava virado de costas a lavar umas batas num lavatório. Com a água a correr, não deve ter ouvido o movimento dos quatro que saíram silenciosamente da escotilha e se esconderam atrás duma das marquesas. Kaidan aproximou-se e com um campo de energia biótica levantou o rapaz no ar, deixando-o desarmado.

- O que?...

- Caluda! Fazes o mais pequeno barulho e eu esmago-te a cabeça contra a parede.

- Por favor, eu sou só o Médico Assistente. Podem levar tudo o que quiserem.

Susy e John mantinham as armas apontadas ao rapaz, que estava a flutuar no ar, com as pernas a dar a dar, como um boneco. Kolyat espreitava pela janela.

- Akihiko Chiba. Conheces?

- Um tipo asiático com um olho robótico? Se for esse sim, veio encontrar-se com o Médico-Chefe, Mordin Solus.

- Porquê?

O rapaz começou a ficar nervoso e a responder com um tom a roçar o desespero.

- Sei lá porquê! Por favor, eu não tenho nada que ver com esse sujeito, estou só aqui a trabalhar.

- Ok, leva-nos até eles.

Kaidan pousou o rapaz no chão e saíram os cinco da sala, percorrendo, rapidamente, o corredor até uma das divisões onde, supostamente, Mordin Solus tratava da sua pesquisa. A Clínica era mal-iluminada e ouviam-se alguns gemidos ocasionais vindos de outras salas. Mas quando o rapaz abriu a porta do laboratório, para surpresa de Kaidan, apenas uma rapariga nova se encontrava lá, debruçada num microscópio. Sobressaltou-se ao ver tanta gente bem armada entrar pela sala a dentro.

- Daniel? Quem são?...

- Comandante Alenko, da Aliança. Procuramos o Dr. Akihiko Chiba.

A rapariga pareceu confusa por uns instantes, provavelmente pensara que Kaidan e os colegas fossem mercenários prontos a roubar a clinica, até que respondeu.

- Sim, ele esteve aqui. Mas como o Dr. Solus está ausente ele disse que ia voltar para a superfície de Omega e voltaria depois.

Kaidan ficou intrigado com aquela informação. Afinal Akihiko não estava a fugir, mesmo assim precisava de explicações sobre o porquê de todo este secretismo.

- Há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Não mais de 15 minutos. Se forem rápidos penso que ainda o apanham dentro das favelas.

Kaidan fez sinal aos outros e todos se apressaram para fora da sala. Enquanto andavam, num passo rápido, Kolyat falou.

- Eu conheço bem as favelas também. Só há um caminho que nos leva à saída, deve ter sido por onde o Médico foi. Esperemos só que os mercenários não o tenham apanhado. As favelas andam em guerra desde que a quarentena as abandonou à anarquia.

Saíram da Clínica e continuaram pelos corredores cinzentos e tristes das favelas. Os apartamentos pareciam abandonados e as ruas eram sujas e escuras. Andaram uns cinco minutos até que se ouviram tiros. Kaidan fez-lhes sinal para avançarem e todos correram em direcção ao som, menos Kolyat, que se agarrou a um tubo e saltou para as ventilações, desaparecendo de vista. O Drell foi tão rápido que Kaidan nem teve tempo de lhe dizer nada.

- Ele gosta de fazer isso. – disse Susy com um sorriso, enquanto encolhia os ombros. John fez apenas um ar de desinteresse, como se estivesse pouco impressionado, e continuou a correr silenciosamente.

Ao chegarem a um dos corredores um pouco mais à frente, viram um mercenário Krogan estendido no chão. Tinha uma poça de sangue na cabeça e a arma caída um pouco mais à frente. Kaidan aproximou-se da arma e reparou em mais sangue. Aliás, vendo bem parecia que havia um trilho de sangue que acabava num dos apartamentos. Kaidan, Susy e John chegaram-se à porta que ficava no fim do rastro e prepararam-se para a arrombar. Com um pontapé munido de força biótica, Kaidan escancarou a porta e os três entraram de armas apontadas, mesmo a tempo de encontrar Akihiko num canto, sentado, a rastejar para trás e a tentar disparar uma pistola que parecia sem munições, enquanto um mercenário Vorcha se aproximava ameaçadoramente com um bastão. Porém, antes que Kaidan conseguisse fazer alguma coisa, numa fracção de segundos, Kolyat caiu do tecto e partiu o pescoço do mercenário. Akihiko estava um bocado pálido e parecia chocado com a entrada repentina do Drell. O seu braço tinha um buraco que sangrava abundantemente, claramente tinha sido alvejado na luta anterior.

- Chiba.

Só quando Kaidan falou é que o médico reparou nos três companheiros. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, apoiado no braço são. Quando falou fê-lo descontraidamente, apesar das circunstâncias.

- Atrasei-me, Comandante?

- Devias tratar desse braço, Doutor. O cheiro a sangue nota-se a milhas e aquele rastro só te vai trazer mais problemas.

Akihiko tirou umas ligaduras dum pequeno saco que trazia à cintura e envolveu a ferida. John aproximou-se do Vorcha e deu-lhe um pontapé para ver se estava mesmo morto, enquanto Kolyat e Susy falavam baixinho um com o outro, mais afastados do grupo. John voltou para a porta e pôs-se de guarda. Kaidan continuou, então, a falar.

- Que se passou?

Akihiko fixou o seu olho robótico nele. Parecia debater-se com qualquer coisa, talvez com o fracasso da sua missão.

- Tudo isto foi um erro, parece-me.

- Tudo isto o quê?

- Ter vindo aqui e ter-te escondido o que vim fazer. O melhor é voltarmos à Brilliance para eu curar isto e estarmos mais à vontade.

Kaidan assentiu e os cinco fizeram-se ao caminho em direcção à saída das favelas e às docas de Omega, onde Brilliance se encontrava. Para passar pelos guardas, que estavam à porta das favelas, descobriram que ter um médico no grupo ajudava muito, no entanto, Kolyat desaparecera mais uma vez, possivelmente para não ser identificado.

Já dentro da nave, Kaidan e Akihiko foram para o escritório do médico, na enfermaria, onde a conversa continuou, enquanto Akihiko tratava da sua ferida. Do lado de fora da janela, Kaidan conseguia ver Doris, sentada numa das camas a ler um livro.

- Já reparei que gostas muito de vigiar a saúde da Doris, Alenko.

Kaidan olhou o médico friamente e foi nesse tom que lhe respondeu.

- Preciso de cuidar da minha tripulação, mas não mudes de conversa, se faz favor.

Akihiko tirava uma bala do buraco que tinha no braço com toda a calma e frieza do mundo e Kaidan ficou impressionado com a sua indiferença para com toda a situação.

- Há anos que ando a investigar um modo de acabar com a Genophage.

Kaidan já tinha ouvido falar da Genophage, a arma biológica que tornou os Krogan quase estéreis e que os está a levar à extinção.

- Tive uma infância peculiar. Nasci no Japão, numa família rica e bastante tradicional. – continuou a escarafunchar a ferida, em busca de estilhaços. – Desde cedo que o meu pai esperou o melhor de mim, sendo o primogénito, ainda por cima, tinha um exemplo a dar aos meus irmãos.

Kaidan encostou-se na secretária, enquanto olhava os pedacinhos ensanguentados da bala dentro duma taça. Akihiko continuou.

- Quando descobrimos que eu era biótico o meu pai não gostou. Queria que eu fosse um médico, alguém de respeito na sociedade. É claro que o meu sonho era desenvolver os meus poderes bióticos e entrar para a Aliança. No entanto, licenciei-me em Medicina. Fiz várias especializações e ganhei vários prémios, mas no fundo, o que fiz foi para me melhorar a mim próprio fisicamente. Aos 21 anos, coloquei um implante biótico de meu próprio fabrico. Alistei-me na Aliança e passei em todos os testes físicos. Quando, finalmente, acabei a recruta e tive coragem de enfrentar o meu pai com a carreira que tinha escolhido, ele enfureceu-se. Não podia sujar o nome da família…

Kaidan notou um pouco de rancor nas feições de Akihiko que continuava distraído, agora a coser a ferida.

- Empunhou uma catana de família que tinha em casa. Gritou como o tetra-avô dele a tinha usado para manchar o nome da família, que a guerra era a isso que levava. Com a confusão, acertou-me num dos olhos e cegou-me. – apontou para o olho robótico.

Kaidan ficou espantado. Quando quis ouvir o que Akihiko tinha para dizer nunca pensou que fosse algo tão pessoal e triste. O médico suspirou enquanto limpava o sangue no braço, agora com a ferida fechada.

- Sei que o antigo assistente do Mordin Solus está a investigar a cura da Genophage. Pensei que ele soubesse do paradeiro dele e me pudesse informar, então eu iria ter com ele e desertaria, por isso não te contei nada. Desde o dia em que deixei a minha casa no Japão sei que morri para a minha família e só lhes queria provar que posso fazer algo grandioso, algo que os deixe orgulhosos de mim.

- Nunca mais os tentaste contactar? Talvez tudo se tenha esquecido. Talvez os teus irmãos não tenham a mesma opinião que o teu pai.

Akihiko baixou os olhos e suspirou antes de responder.

- Eu tenho seguido os meus irmãos. A minha irmã Minako é uma grande pianista e compositora e o meu irmão Ryoji é um embaixador que está agora na Cidadela.

- A próxima vez que formos à Cidadela talvez possas contactar o Ryoji. – Kaidan pousou uma mão no ombro de Akihiko. – Obrigado por teres confiado em mim. Quanto a quereres desertar-me… - sorriu. – Não te censuro em não me quereres aturar, mas há outras maneiras. Podias acabar com a tua carreira na Aliança e de certeza que não queres isso.

Akihiko assentiu e retribui-lhe o sorriso, no entanto o seu olhar era triste. Kaidan afastou-se em direcção à porta.

- Tenho que fazer. Descansa que preciso da tua ajuda quando chegarmos a Horizon.

- Horizon? Porquê Horizon?

- Um grupo de Quarians desapareceu na órbita de Horizon.

- As mulheres Quarian sempre me fascinaram. – comentou Akihiko com um ar sonhador.

- Eu conheço uma muito simpática, talvez te apresente um dia.

Akihiko sorriu e fez uma careta, envergonhado. Kaidan, já a meio de abrir a porta, parou de repente e fez uma última pergunta.

- O que te fez voltar para trás?

- O Solus não estava lá e, naqueles momentos em que estive só à espera, algo não me pareceu bem. Lembrei-me que dedicar-me apenas à medicina e à investigação e desertar a Aliança era exactamente tudo o que eu não queria e que se o fizesse só estaria a provar ao meu pai que ele tinha razão e não que as minha opções também têm valor.

Kaidan sorriu e piscou o olho antes de sair do escritório, deixando o médico sozinho nos seus pensamentos.


	6. Visita a Freedom's Progress

**Capítulo VI**

**Uma Visita a Freedom's Progress**

Ao fechar a porta do escritório de Akihiko, Kaidan sentiu os olhos de Doris pousados nele. Virou-se e cumprimentou-a com um sorriso.

- Olá Doris, como está a tua perna?

- Melhor, obrigada. – Respondeu a rapariga, fechando o livro que tinha nas mãos e pousando-o em cima das pernas. – O Doutor está bem? Pareceu-me que vinha a sangrar.

Kaidan suspirou e aproximou-se da cama de Doris antes de responder.

- Sim, está tudo bem. Ele foi alvejado por um mercenário, mas uns pontinhos resolveram o assunto.

Doris não respondeu nem olhou para ele. Brincava distraidamente com a ponta do lençol e Kaidan aproveitou para se sentar na beira da cama.

- Doris… - hesitou quando os olhos verdes de Doris se fixaram nos dele, mas continuou. – Desculpa se pensas que brinquei com os teus sentimentos ou me aproveitei de ti. Juro que nunca foi essa a minha intenção.

- Por favor, já te disse para esqueceres isso. Que eu tenho sentimentos fortes por ti já não há maneira de esconder, mas a única coisa que peço é que esqueças o que se passou e que ajas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Kaidan olhou-a apreensivo por uns momentos.

- Eu só não te quero magoar, Doris.

- Então faz como te digo e faz de conta que nada se passou.

A rapariga sorriu e pousou a sua mão pequena em cima da de Kaidan. Ele retribuiu o sorriso e levantou-se, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Põe-te boa. Preciso de ti em Freedom's Progress.

Doris acenou com a cabeça e voltou a pegar no livro, enquanto Kaidan saía da enfermaria. Ainda iam demorar uns dois dias a chegar ao seu destino e o plano dele era enfiar-se na sua cama e dormir até não poder mais. Estava completamente exausto, com dores de cabeça e confuso com todas as coisas que lhe aconteciam ao mesmo tempo. Será que era assim que Valquíria se sentia quando estava no comando? Toda a gente dependia dela e a procurava nos momentos mais críticos. Durante a perseguição a Saren eles também não descansaram, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, num espaço de pouco tempo. No entanto, Valquíria estava sempre motivada e bem-disposta com a sua tripulação. Até tinha tempo para ouvi-lo desabafar sobre parvoíces do passado. Chegou ao quarto, tirou a roupa e engoliu dois comprimidos a seco. Depois deitou-se mesmo por cima dos lençóis e adormeceu quase instantaneamente. Kaidan tinha a impressão que tinha passado uma eternidade desde que adormecera quando sentiu alguém a abana-lo.

- Alenko! Hei, Alenko!

Piscou os olhos e tentou focar. O seu corpo doía-lhe como se tivesse levado uma tareia e as dores de cabeça não estavam melhor. Tinha também a boca seca e a mão direita dormente de ter passado tantas horas debaixo do corpo.

- Que se passa? – Conseguiu articular. Foi John quem respondeu.

- É pá, estavas a deixar toda a gente preocupada. O Simon está-te a chamar pelo intercomunicador há uma meia hora e tu nada.

Kaidan sentou-se na cama. Começava a recuperar a visão e agora a mão doía-lhe bastante enquanto o sangue retomava o seu caminho até à ponta dos dedos. Abriu e fechou-a freneticamente.

- Quantas horas dormi?

- Eu é que sei? Já não te vejo para aí há um dia, agora sei lá a que horas te foste deitar!

John estava encostado ao armário de braços cruzados. Não trazia armadura nem armas, apenas o seu fato de treino habitual, o que queria dizer que não se devia estar a passar nada de grave. Kaidan levantou-se e deu então conta de que estava todo nu. Ficou parado só a olhar para John, à espera que ele se afastasse do armário. Mas ele estava entretido demasiado a olhar o quarto com atenção para reparar em Kaidan. Uma fotografia dos pais, um livro de História Espacial da Aliança, algumas medalhas, um quadro de arte abstracta e o seu datapad decoravam o quarto do Comandante.

- Preciso de ir ao armário.

- Ah, desculpa.

John saiu do caminho e encostou-se à cama e pegou no datapad que estava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Ligou-o e apareceu uma fotografia de Kaidan, Garrus e Tali, na cantina da Normandy, a fazerem palhaçadas. John riu-se e Kaidan olhou para trás enquanto vestia as calças.

- John, isso é privado.

Mas John já estava a passar por todas as fotos e não fez caso da privacidade dele. Joker no colo de Ashley; Wrex a fazer um gesto obsceno; Liara e Tali a sorrir e, por fim, Valquíria e Kaidan abraçados cada um com um par de óculos de sol gigantes e horríveis.

- Fartavam-se de divertir na Normandy, estou a ver. – Disse John enquanto se ria e virou o datapad para Kaidan que apertava uma camisa, apressado. A tristeza transpareceu imediatamente nos olhos dele e rapidamente se aproximou de John e lhe tirou o datapad e o guardou na gaveta. John fez um sorrisinho malandro.

- Então é verdade? – Perguntou com um ar malicioso.

- O quê?

- Que tu e a Shepard…

- Isso é um assunto privado, tal como o datapad era. – Respondeu Kaidan, irritado, enquanto enfiava as botas. John percebeu que talvez estivesse a tocar num assunto delicado e mudou para uma expressão mais séria. Kaidan reparou nisso e resolveu mudar de assunto para evitar mais perguntas pessoais.

- E então? O que se passa de tão urgente?

- Uma pequena nave quarian tentou contactar-nos. Queriam falar com o Comandante.

- Ok, vamos até à sala de comunicações. Quanto tempo falta para Freedom's Progress?

- Cerca de 6 horas. – Respondeu John, enquanto abria a porta para os dois saírem do quarto. Kaidan, porém, estacou surpreendido.

- Eu dormi mais de 24 horas?

John encolheu os ombros e continuou a andar. Kaidan acompanhou-o pelo corredor até à sala de comunicações. Quando entraram, Simon estava debruçado sobre um computador, teclando freneticamente.

- Comandante. - Falou sem olhar para os dois homens nem parar o que estava a fazer. – Vou tentar restabelecer a ligação.

Uns minutos depois, o holograma de uma mulher quarian com um fato roxo e cinzento aparecia à frente de Kaidan.

- Tali? – Perguntou surpreendido. Parecia que as velhas memórias e os velhos amigos persistiam em não o deixar.

- Kaidan? _Keelah_… És mesmo tu!

- A que devo o prazer de te reencontrar? – Perguntou Kaidan com um sorriso. Era estranho reencontrar a quarian com quem partilhou a Normandy, mas reconfortante por outro lado. Kaidan sempre a achou uma miúda corajosa e inteligente.

- Estou a investigar o que aconteceu á nave quarian que desapareceu na órbita de Freedom's Progress. Imagino que estejas a fazer o mesmo pela Aliança?

- Sim. Estás a caminho da colónia?

- Estamos lá dentro de 8 horas.

- Óptimo. Encontramo-nos lá para conversar. Foi bom ver-te, Tali.

- Igualmente, Kaidan. – Respondeu a quarian com uma voz amistosa e desligou a transmissão.

Kaidan, que já estava a sentir alguma fome, resolveu comer qualquer coisa enquanto esperava para chegar ao seu destino. Entrou na cantina e viu Akihiko sentado com Danielle a conversar.

- Posso? – Perguntou Kaidan amigavelmente.

- Claro! – Respondeu Danielle prontamente. – Estava a perguntar ao nosso Doutor se é muito difícil livrar-me das sardas.

Akihiko encolheu os ombros, como se o assunto fosse demasiado fútil para o interesse dele. Kaidan riu-se e respondeu à colega.

- Há mulheres sardentas muito bonitas, Dan, não devias querer livrar-te delas.

Danielle inclinou um pouco a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Comandante! Sinto-me lisonjeada.

Akihiko, porém, olhou para Kaidan com a sobrancelha arqueada e falou num tom enigmático.

- Afinal parece-me que tinha razão.

- Sobre? – Perguntou Kaidan, desconfiado. Algo lhe dizia que um grande mal-entendido poderia surgir a qualquer momento.

- Sobre o que te disse no escritório, lembras-te? Quando estavas a olhar pela janela.

De repente, fez-se luz na mente de Kaidan. Akihiko devia pensar que algo se passava entre ele e Doris. O que não era inteiramente mentira mas então seria ele assim tão pouco discreto?

- Chiba…

Akihiko limitou-se a fazer um sorriso triunfante enquanto Danielle apenas os olhava confusa. Kaidan resolveu mudar o assunto, para ver se conseguia evitar que toda a nave começasse a falar dele e de Doris.

- Esquece isso. Há algo que imagino que possa ser mais do teu interesse do que a minha vida pessoal. Quando chegarmos a Freedom's Progress quero que venhas comigo falar com uma amiga minha quarian que se vai encontrar connosco.

Akihiko aclarou a garganta e assumiu uma postura séria, levantando-se de repente.

- Tenho que ir até ao meu escritório preparar-me para esse encontro.

E saiu apressadamente. Danielle continuava com um olhar intrigado, como se não tivesse percebido nada dos últimos minutos de conversa e Kaidan estava apenas a rir-se baixinho enquanto via Akihiko afastar-se com um andar nervoso. Ele sabia do fetiche do médico por mulheres quarian e estava a achar aquilo tudo bastante divertido.

- Desculpa. – Disse a Danielle. – Não dês importância, são estupidezes entre homens.

Nesse momento, viram John abrir a porta para Doris passar, ainda com as suas muletas. Os dois aproximaram-se e Kaidan, num impulso, ajudou Doris a sentar-se. A rapariga sorriu-lhe como agradecimento.

- Não te devias esforçar tanto, Doris, já te avisei. – Disse Danielle, com firmeza, à irmã.

- Que chata! Já te disse que o Doutor me deu a certeza que dentro de dois ou três dias já vou estar a cem por cento.

- Quando tirares essas ligaduras posso-te dar uma bela massagem. – Ofereceu-se John, com um piscar de olho. As raparigas, no entanto olharam-no com frieza e Doris respondeu-lhe com uma careta.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa. – Continuou John. – Que se come? Estou cheio de fome!

Kaidan mostrou-lhe a sua sandes, ainda por trincar. John levantou-se, não muito convencido, para ir buscar uma igual. No entanto, parecia pela sua expressão que achava aquele almoço bastante pobre.

- Eu vou-te buscar uma, Doris. – Disse Danielle ao levantar-se.

Passaram algumas horas a comer e a conversar descontraidamente até que, perto da hora da chegada a Freedom's Progress, voltaram aos seus postos. Quando pousaram, John e Akihiko acompanharam Kaidan até ao porto da colónia, onde o responsável os esperava. Era um homem gordo, de cabelo grisalho e com um bigode fino.

- Bem-vindos a Freedom's Progress. Chamo-me Al Coris e sou o responsável por esta colónia. Qualquer coisa que precisem durante a vossa missão, e não só, podem falar com a minha secretária no Edifício Municipal.

- Em primeiro lugar, quero que o Senhor, e não a sua secretária, me explique o que se passou com a nave quarian que desapareceu.

O homem pigarreou e tentou manter a compostura, no entanto notava-se que não gostava que Kaidan lhe desse ordens.

- Bem, uma pequena nave batedora quarian pediu-nos autorização para aportar aqui para reabastecer. Nós, é claro, demos autorização, mas no espaço de tempo que demoramos a responder eles já tinham desaparecido. Pensamos que tinham desistido e ido embora, mas passados dois dias fomos contactados por um Embaixador da Aliança que tinha sido contactado por quarians que inquiriam sobre o desaparecimento da tal nave batedora e que a ultima transmissão que fizeram foi o pedido de autorização para pousarem aqui.

O homem parecia um pouco nervoso com toda aquela situação. Mas Kaidan queria era resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível.

- Eles desapareceram enquanto esperavam a vossa resposta? Quanto tempo demoraram a entrar em contacto?

Pois… Bem… - o homem pigarreou novamente, parecia até que começara a suar. – Umas 8 horas.

- O quê? – Exclamou John.

- Não estava ninguém no posto de controlo? Se os quarians descobrem que demoraram 8 horas a responder vão culpar o desaparecimento na vossa negligência, seja quem for o verdadeiro culpado!

- Pois, por isso é que precisamos urgentemente da vossa ajuda.

Kaidan suspirou. Afinal aquele problema era um pouco mais complicado do que esperava e ele detestava jogos políticos.

- Uma nave quarian vai chegar á colónia dentro de duas horas. Avisem-me mal eles cheguem. E quando eu digo mal eles cheguem é MAL eles cheguem.

- Claro… claro…

- Lembra-te que se não resolvermos isto subtilmente os quarians vão querer ver cabeças a rolar e a tua está no topo da lista. E envia-me todos os registos dos radares desse dia!

- Sim… sim… Obrigado, Comandante, obrigado…

Kaidan, John e Akihiko deixaram o homem tremelicante e voltaram para a Brilliance enquanto esperavam pela chegada da nave de Tali. Passado cerca de duas horas os quarian tinham chegado, como prometido, e Tali e um dos seus soldados, Kal'Reegar, foram recebidos na Brilliance. Kaidan e Akihiko esperavam-nos na sala de reuniões. Quando os quarians entraram, Akihiko alisou o seu cabelo preto, que normalmente estava sempre desalinhado.

- Kaidan. – Tali aproximou-se do antigo amigo e abraçou-o.

- Eu poderia dizer como continuas bonita mas neste caso posso afirmar que o teu fato novo fica-te bastante bem. – Disse Kaidan, em tom de brincadeira. Tali riu-se e depois apontou para o outro quarian que a acompanhava.

- Este é o Kal'Reegar. Foi nomeado para me proteger onde quer que eu vá.

- Comandante Kaidan Alenko. – Apresentou-se Kaidan ao apertar a mão ao quarian. Akihiko, no entanto, resolveu ser mais charmoso. Agarrou a mão enluvada de Tali e aproximou-a da sua face, fazendo uma vénia.

- Doutor Akihiko Chiba, ao seu dispor.

- _Keelah_… - respondeu Tali com um risinho tímido. – Tali'Zorah vas Neema, ao serviço da Migrant Fleet.

Kal'Reegar pigarreou mais alto do que o normal, o que despertou Tali e Akihiko, que largaram mãos repentinamente.

- Tali, já reuni o máximo de informações que pude sobre a nave desaparecida. – Disse Kaidan. – Pelos vistos desapareceram repentinamente durante a espera pela autorização para aportar.

- E não há registos de mais nenhuma nave? Não apareceu nada nos radares?

- É disso que estou à espera, que me enviem os registos dos radares desse dia. De resto não tenho mais informações.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar isso?

- No máximo, até amanha de manhã.

Tali pareceu desiludida pela demora, mas não havia nada a fazer naquele momento. Durante uns segundos ninguém falou, até que Akihiko interrompeu.

- Tali, porque não vem conviver connosco na Brilliance esta noite? Estamos aqui em trabalho, mas já que estamos num impasse desta natureza de certeza que podemos passar um pouco de tempo todos juntos. Melhorar as relações entre humanos e quarians.

- É uma óptima ideia, Tali. E traz a tua tripulação também, claro.

Kaidan queria não só por a conversa em dia com Tali, mas principalmente, ver o que a quarian sabia do que tinha acontecido a Liara. Ele estava determinado a seguir a pista de Aria mal acabasse esta missão e quanto mais informação conseguisse melhor.

- Claro, obrigada pelo convite. De qualquer forma tenho que visitar um quarian que está aqui em Pilgrimage. Chama-se Veetor'Nara e veio cá ajudar os colonos.

- Está certo. Ficamos à vossa espera.

Despediram-se os quatro e os quarians saíram da Brilliance, em direcção ao centro da colónia. Akihiko tinha um sorriso na boca que lhe dava um ar tonto.

- Akihiko? – Perguntou Kaidan, enquanto olhava o médico com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Akihiko respondeu duma forma sonhadora.

- Nunca tinha falado com uma quarian. São mais maravilhosas do que eu pensava.

- O quê? Pensei que já tinhas conhecido montes de quarians pela maneira como falavas! – Exclamou Kaidan, surpreendido. Akihiko lançou-lhe um olhar ofendido.

- Eu não tenho tempo para encontros sociais, sou um homem ocupado. Mas a Tali é realmente fabulosa.

- Vais ter mais tempo logo para falar com ela. Vamos trabalhar agora, anda. - E voltaram os dois para os seus postos.

Á noite, Tali voltou como prometido. Trouxe consigo Kal'Reegar e mais dois quarians. Toda a gente compareceu na sala comum menos Simon, que tentava sempre fugir às ocasiões sociais. Akihiko arranjou logo lugar ao lado de Tali e Kaidan sentou-se em frente com Susy ao seu lado. John, Danielle e Doris também estavam do lado oposto ao de Kaidan, pelo que os seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Doris.

- Kaidan, conta-me então o que tens feito desde que nos separamos. – Perguntou Tali.

- Bem, o costume. Continuo na Aliança a única diferença é que agora tenho a minha própria nave. – Não quis alargar-se em pormenores, como os dois meses em que permaneceu isolado em casa a desejar ter morrido com Valquíria. – E tu, Tali? Reparei que agora és vas Neema.

- Sim. – Respondeu Tali, com orgulho na voz. – Quando acabei o meu Pilgrimage, embarquei na Neema e agora sou um membro respeitável dessa comunidade.

- Uau, parabéns!

- Obrigada, Kaidan, mas sabes muito bem que é tudo graças a ti. A ti, ao Garrus e à Shepard. Se não me tivessem salvado naquele dia, na Cidadela…

- Tali, que parvoíce. Sem ti não tínhamos conseguido completar a missão, portanto sabes tão bem como eu que é tudo mérito teu.

Tali ficou calada. Por trás da mascara Kaidan não conseguia ver a sua expressão, mas pressentia-a a sorrir.

- Sabes o que é mais engraçado, Kaidan?

Kaidan esperou que a quarian completasse sem dizer nada. Pelo tom de voz da rapariga sentiu que as próximas palavras o iam ferir de alguma maneira.

- Eu trocava isto tudo para voltar a estar convosco na Normandy. Com a Shepard.

Kaidan engoliu em seco. Sentiu como que um punhal se espetava no coração ao ouvir aquelas palavras e tentou manter os olhos secos. Ele também trocaria tudo para ter ali Valquíria com ele. A nave, a carreira, a própria vida, tudo. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava arranjar forças para responder sem tremer com a voz.

- Tali, tu sabes o que eu sinto também.

- Claro. Desculpa ter mencionado o assunto, mas desde que tudo aconteceu que nunca mais encontrei ninguém da antiga tripulação e nunca pude falar do assunto.

- Não manténs o contacto com ninguém?

- Não. Sei que o Wrex foi para Tuchanka. Quanto ao Garrus e à Liara nunca mais ouvi falar deles. _Keelah_, se não fosse por este desaparecimento nem de ti sabia. Durante os primeiros meses tentei –te contactar, mas tinhas desaparecido, até receei que tivesses feito algo estúpido.

Kaidan suspirou. Não queria alargar a conversa sobre os seus dois meses de inferno na terra, principalmente num sítio onde a maior parte das pessoas conversava e ria alegremente. E afinal não conseguia saber nada de Liara, continuava às escuras.

- Tali, desculpa não foi minha intenção desaparecer. Só precisei dumas férias.

A quarian deve ter percebido que Kaidan não estava com muita vontade de tocar no assunto e, felizmente, Akihiko resolveu cortar o ambiente e meter conversa com Tali. Ali estiveram todos durante mais algum tempo até que a voz de Simon ecoou no intercomunicador.

- Comandante, recebemos agora os registos que foram pedidos.

- Obrigado, vou já ver. – Respondeu Kaidan ao levantar-se. – Tali, é melhor acompanhares-me.

Kaidan, Tali e Kal'Reegar dirigiram-se apressadamente à sala de comunicações. Simon mostrou-lhes então os registos e, para surpresa deles, viram que outra nave de tamanho muito maior tinha aparecido em órbita e que, dois minutos depois, as duas se tinham afastado em direcção ao planeta mais próximo da colónia.

- Como é que ninguém reparou nesta nave nos radares? – Perguntou Tali irritada.

Kaidan suspirou. Se admitisse que tinha sido negligencia dos responsáveis pelo planeta ia ter problemas diplomáticos com os quarians, por mais amizade que existisse entre ele e Tali. Tentou desviar a questão enquanto conseguisse.

- Tali, temos que ir ao planeta onde as naves se dirigiram, é a nossa única hipótese de encontrar sobreviventes e perceber o que se passou.

- Então vamos rápido, Kaidan, não podemos perder tempo. A vida destes quarians pode ainda ser salva.

- Simon, avisa a tripulação para se preparar para descolar. E quero a Susy e o Akihiko prontos para o desembarque o mais rápido possível.

Demoraram quinze minutos a chegar ao planeta. Kaidan, Tali, Akihiko e Kal'Reegar caíram na superfície arenosa dentro do MAKO conduzido por Susy. No radar apareciam destroços duma nave a norte do sítio onde estavam e Kaidan ordenou a Susy que chegasse lá o mais rápido possível. Ao aproximarem-se viram os destroços da nave espalhados por vários metros. Susy parou então o MAKO e os seus companheiros saíram para o calor do planeta. Todos levavam capacetes para lhes permitir respirar naquela atmosfera hostil.

- Estejam atentos. – Murmurou Kaidan, enquanto se dirigia para o meio dos destroços, com a arma empunhada. Não conseguia ver bem com toda a poeira no ar e por isso tentou ser o mais cauteloso possível. Andaram uns minutos a vasculhar aquele sítio até que a voz de Akihiko se fez ouvir.

- Alenko! Aqui!

Todos correram para o seu lado e ficaram espantados com o que viram. Uma criatura, parecida com um insecto gigante, estava no chão, morta. Susy tocou-lhe com o cano da espingarda, tentando perceber se estava mesmo morta ou se ainda se podia levantar de repente.

- Estranho só encontrarmos destroços da nave quarian e no entanto o único corpo que nos aparece é este. – Disse Kaidan, enquanto olhava em volta.

- Que criatura é esta? – Perguntou Susy, intrigada. Akihiko respondeu-lhe sem hesitação.

- É um Collector.

- Um Collector? – Tali parecia céptica. – Os Collectors não se aproximariam duma colónia habitada. Eles são tão pouco vistos que a maior parte dos habitantes da galáxia nem sabem como eles se parecem.

- Sim, é o vosso caso. – Respondeu Akihiko, com um sorriso presunçoso. No entanto ele tinha razão. Ali estava o corpo de um Collector e Kaidan não duvidava nada desse facto, o que o deixava a pensar era a razão por que estaria ali um deles.

- Os Collectors tinham uma lista com várias colónias humanas, uma delas sendo Freedom's Progress. Parece-me que estes quarians estavam apenas no sítio errado na hora errada.

- Porque quereriam eles uma lista de colónias humanas? – Perguntou Kal'Reegar, desconfiado.

- Isso estou eu a tentar descobrir…

- Este está morto, não há nada que possamos fazer. Vamos procurar os sobreviventes antes que seja tarde de mais. – Pediu Tali.

Continuaram à procura de pistas até que avistaram uma gruta não muito longe dos destroços. Resolveram ir lá procurar por sobreviventes e mal entraram na caverna encontraram o que procuravam. Quatro quarians encontravam-se reunidos num abrigo improvisado.

- Tali'Zorah! Kal'Reegar! – Exclamou um dos quarians ao vê-los entrar. Os outros dois cuidavam de um terceiro que estava no chão, deitado. Akihiko aproximou-se rapidamente.

- Que se passa?

- Quando a nave caiu ele rasgou o fato e agora está com uma infecção. – Respondeu um deles. O que estava deitado deixou sair um gemido fraco, enquanto o médico se debruçava nele.

- Estou tão contente por vos encontrar com vida. – Disse Tali ao primeiro quarian. – Vamos voltar para a nave e depois contam-me tudo o que se passou.

Passados poucos minutos a Brilliance estava ali para os levar de volta a Freedom's Progress. Antes dos quarians saírem para a sua própria nave, porém, ouviram o relato dos sobreviventes. Era como Kaidan pensava. Enquanto esperavam pela resposta da colónia ao seu pedido, uma grande nave Collector aproximou-se e atacou-os sem aviso. Tentaram fugir aos ataques e acabaram por se despenhar naquele pequeno planeta. Mesmo assim, não contentes com o sucedido, os Collectors mandaram um batedor verificar se os quarians estavam mesmo mortos, que acabou por ser abatido por um deles.

Quando os quarians saíram da Brilliance em direcção à sua nave, Tali ficou para trás.

- Kaidan, obrigada por tudo. Com a tua ajuda consegui chegar a tempo de salva-los.

- Obrigado eu, por não fazeres queixa dos responsáveis pelas comunicações aqui de Freedom's Progress. – Riu Kaidan e abraçaram-se como despedida.

- Fico contente por não teres desistido. Ainda tens muito para oferecer à galáxia, Kaidan.

O Comandante sorriu amargamente e acenou à amiga enquanto ela se afastava. Mas antes que ela entrasse na nave, Akihiko passou a correr por Kaidan em direcção à quarian. Cá atrás, Kaidan ficou a vê-los falar e abraçar-se, com um sorriso, enquanto o sol se punha devagar por trás do Edifício Municipal, onde Al Coris espreitava pela janela nervosamente, desejando ardentemente a partida daqueles soldados e de todos os seus problemas.


End file.
